Lady Blue Series
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: A collection of one-shots centering everyone favorite Blue Paladins but as a girl. Involving different prompts and requests.
1. Klance: Ogling Part 1

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay so lately I have fallen in love with the new Voltron series and my favorite character just happen to be Lance. So add my love for Lance and genderbender and I got myself a story idea. Taking on ideas and prompts with Lance paired with either Keith, Lotor, Shiro and even Keith and Shiro at the same time.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Keith: Ogling Part 1**

When Keith entered the hangar where the lions resided, he did not expect to see Lance holding a sponge; a bucket of water also sat close by her feet. Salsa music was blaring as she danced to the rhythm of the beat. Using the red sponge in her hand to scrub the leg of the red lion, she sang in her native tongue, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched like a hawk. Keith tried to wrench his gaze away but just couldn't find the strength to do so. His eyes were glued to that plump and perky rump that had him under its spell as she swayed it side to side erotically. Mentally slapping himself when he caught what he was doing.

His eyes widen as he listened to the high-pitch melody sound that occurred from the blue eyed woman as Keith didn't know that Lance possessed such a beautiful singing voice or that she could dance. Though seeing her washing and cleaning the red lion made him recollect that she used to do the same for the blue lion, claiming that her lion must look as beautiful as its Paladin. He even remembered her sternly telling Allura, who was now the Paladin of the blue lion, that same phrase, as well as a care-guide instruction. Listing the type of water the blue lion preferred was cold water over warm or hot, along with the type of soap, sponge, and drying clothes to employ.

"Alright, hot-stuff, let's get you dried off." Whipping out a soft red fabric drying cloth in her hand, she began drying the spot she had just washed with the sponge. Watching her pay so much attention and care to the red lion sorta made Keith a little envious, almost wishing he was the red lion instead, just so he could have a close up view of those beautiful blue eyes and tender smile and feeling those soft, gentle hands against his body, which was now a lot more muscular than before thanks to him doubling his training. He even gained a growth spurt recently, making him taller than her now.

However, despite all of this, she still didn't take notice. Despite all the signs he had given her, she still ignored him or started up a stupid argument with him instead of acknowledging his height or his muscles. Though, she still gawked and flirted with Shiro whenever he passed by without a shirt on. Did he feel jealous towards his older-brother-figure...? No. Okay... Maybe a little, but instead of placing the blame on Shiro, he decided to place it on Lance instead. Placing the blame on Lance felt better than being mad at Shiro.

 _'Stupid Lance with her beautiful eyes and warm smile-Gah! I gotta stop thinking about her,'_ Keith mentally told himself, though, for the last couple of months he couldn't quit thinking about her. At first, it started off small, but as time progressed and the two began spending more time together, things got out of control. Being on the same team and staying in the same castle, they were guaranteed to run into each other and had to bond for the sake of Voltron. He found himself thinking about her a whole lot more. Images of her began filling his head, which he admits took him off guard in the beginning, but after a while, he enjoyed those images of her that swim around in his dreams at night.

But just last week, those innocent thoughts and dreams went far against anything that was innocent and had him waking up to acquire a cold shower. It was not a fun experience as Keith found himself constantly having erotic dreams about Lance and he could not turn them off. Not only was he having wet-dreams about her, but found he was obliviously ogling her as well until three people made him aware of his actions. The first time it happened, it was Pidge.

They were experiencing a team meeting and Keith was sitting opposite across from Lance, who sat by Hunk, while he sat beside Pidge. Coran was off working on something on the ship, while Shiro and Allura were up front talking about the new threat at hand who was Prince Lotor, Zarkon's son.

"So is no one gonna ask how someone that ugly somehow found a way to make a baby? No one? I mean can you imagine how that kid must've come out looking like? Honestly, I might just kiss Keith if this Prince guy turns out to be really hot," Lance joked half-heartedly, but the words she said triggered a part of Keith's dream last night. Smooth mocha skin had glistened with sweat, sprawled out on his bed, moaning softly as he planted soft kisses up her stomach before reaching his hands up to grope her round and perky breasts-

Keith mentally slapped himself, now was not the time to be thinking about last night steaming hot dream with Lance. What was more important was listening to Allura and Shiro come up with battle tactic plans that would assist them with Lotor. Not Lance, kisses, or her breast-that now, as he paid closer attention, had gotten bigger. Not that they were large before, but definitely not small either, sorta in between, able to fit perfectly into his hands-

Something metal smacked him on top of his head and he saw Pidge glowering down at him.

"What the? Pidge! Wait. Where is everyone else?" Looking around, Keith saw it was just him and Pidge left in the room.

"If you weren't so busy staring at Lance's breasts than you would have noticed the meeting ended ten minutes ago," she called him out, and before he could even protest, she raised up her hand, silencing him.

"Don't even try denying it. I saw you. Gotta say, Keith, I didn't take you for being a pervert," she accused him, hands folded across her chest, before exiting the room.

"Damn it," Keith swore, vowing to never let it occur again. Too bad he was unable to keep that vow, as the second time it happened it was when Lance was assisting Hunk in the kitchen, attempting to make the best of the space food they had to eat. Keith honestly didn't mean to stare, but Lance was wearing a freaking baby blue apron that was feeding ideas for a new late night wet-dream. Keith didn't even know he was staring until he felt the glaring eyes of Hunk on him.

If there was one person Hunk was overprotective of, it was Lance, seeing how they were childhood best friends and had this whole brother and sister relationship going on. Keith felt his cheeks flush red before he hightailed it out of there. Shame washing over him as now he had another person keeping tabs on him whenever he was around Lance, who was still oblivious to what was going on. The third time it happened was when he saw Lance crouching down on all fours, looking under the couch in the meeting room for her missing gold hoop earring.

"Listen, Mullet, unless you're gonna get your tail down here and start helping me look, you can beat it!" she grumbled, pointing her finger towards the door he just walked through. Sighing, Keith was about to do just that but could not tear his eyes away from her ass. It was simply there, held high up in the air, as those tight shorts she wore highlighted its round, plump, perkiness. Keith had not even known he was staring until Lance shot up into the air, holding her missing earring.

"Found it! Oh, hello, gorgeous, how mama has missed you!" The girl kissed the item in her hand before shooting her eyes over at Keith, though they lit up instantly, causing Keith to blush a little as he saw her advance in his direction. Hearing the increased beating of his own heart as she drew closer, wearing that smile that did things to him, his heart sank as he watched her walk right passed him. Turning around, he saw Shiro standing there, and had to watch as Lance shamefully began flirting with the man, before heading off somewhere else.

Keith mentally told himself that the feeling he was experiencing was not jealousy or disappointment. He was simply annoyed with Lance for getting his hopes up, only to crush them with no disregards about his own feelings for her. Keith didn't even know he was glaring at Shiro until he was standing all up in the other's personal space, hands balled up into fists at his side.

"Shiro? Dude, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, but... You shouldn't be ogling Lance like that Keith." Uh-oh . He knew that tone. That was the Space-Dad-Shiro tone. Wait... Back up a second. What?

"O-Ogling?"

"We all know that you have feelings for her. Lance is a beautiful girl, but Keith you have to learn to keep your hormones in check."

Oh, no! No! No! No! This was **not** happening. That was the last time Keith was ever caught staring at Lance, though he somewhat admitted that, maybe, just maybe,... he was attracted to her, but only just a tiny bit. At least he wasn't obsessed with her. Though these uncontrolled urges he felt every time he got near by her was confusing him. Keith knew he was not act liking his normal brooding self but for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes off Lance. Hell, just the other day, the whiff of her coconut shampoo nearly drove him over the edge.

"I'm not in love with Lance," muttered Keith, brought back into reality, and he saw that Lance was finally finished cleaning the red lion, giving it a wink and showering it with a lot of compliments. Keith was ready to turn around and head to the training deck until time stood still and he watched in slow motion as Lance stood up on her tiptoes and kissed the red lion right by its mouth.

He was not jealous! He was **not** jealous! He was **NOT** jealous!

"Damn it!" Keith hit the wall with his fist, causing Lance to be aware that he was in the room with her, but before she could get a word out, he was already out the door, heading towards the training deck.

It was all Lance's fault for making him feel this way.


	2. Klance: Ogling Part 2

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Here is the part two of the last chapter. Remeber if you guys want to request some prompts or ideas, please go right on ahead!

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Keith: Ogling Part 2**

When Keith walked onto the observation deck, he saw the Blade of Marmora on board discussing with Shiro how a planet under the rule of the Galra Empire needed their help, only to turn their attention towards him when he entered the room. He did not expect to see some of them stepping back as if he was a threat, even wrinkling their noses as if he smelled or something which was weird as he just came from taking a shower after leaving the training deck. It seems Keith wasn't the only who noticed their unusual behavior as Shiro noticed as well, who quickly questioned them about their behavior upon Keith's arrival.

"Well..." It was Kolivan who stepped forward, looking at Keith as if he reeked of garbage. "It seems that the youngling is finally approaching his first heat. He reeks of that of an alpha Galra." To say Kolivan words left both Keith and Shiro speechless was an understatement. Though before Keith could get a word in, barging onto the observation deck was none other than Lance, holding a basket full of clothes that she instantly drops before Keith's feet.

"Why the heck are you clothes mixed in with mine?" she demanded, wearing a cute frown on her face, one hand placed on her hip, while the other was pointing down at the basket.

"There probably was a mix-up and my clothes must've gotten in with yours. What's the big deal?" Keith crossed his arms in front of his chest; this made Lance narrow her eyes up at him. Definitely not pleased with what he had to say, she flipped a piece of her long hair, that was left down instead of in its usual ponytail, behind her shoulders.

"The problem?" While Lance began running her mouth off, Keith began noticing how her scent was intoxicating to him. Filling his nostrils with the smell of the ocean breeze, mixed with a hint of vanilla and cinnamon. "Listen here, Mullet, I am not your girlfriend so take care of your _own_ laundry!" With that said, Lance dumped all the clothes that belonged to him at his feet, before picking up the basket with the rest of her clothes and left.

"So childish," muttered Keith, glancing down at the pile of clothes at his feet and began picking them up.

"So you wish to mate with the Red Paladin," Kolivan replied, only to have Keith drop the clothes that he had to pick up, and for Shiro to look at Kolivan as if he just spoke a completely different language.

"Excuse me, but did you say Keith wishes to mate with Lance?" queried Shiro, a little caught off guard about what he had just heard, but not unlike Keith, who eyes were wide with disbelief.

"What are you talking about when you mention heat and mating? And just how does this involve Lance?" demanded Keith.

"A heat is something all Galra and even half-Galra goes into once they reach adult age. It's when your body feels the urge to mate, this is something that is outside your biological reasons and control. By the looks of it, you have finally reach adult-age, going by Galra standards, and are now approaching your first heat," explained Kolivan while Keith's cheeks began to turn a nice shade of red, not knowing how to particularly take in all this information that was dropped on him.

Somehow, Shiro managed to remain calm, asking the exact same question that was on Keith's mind. "Okay so Keith has finally reached adulthood, going by Galra standards, and now due to his upcoming heat, he has this urge to mate. Though that still does not explain how Lance-Oh." A look of realization settled over Shiro's face, glancing at Keith as if he finally put the puzzle pieces together.

"Are you saying due to Keith's attraction towards Lance, he wishes to mate with her?" If Keith was drinking a glass of water he would've spat it all out.

"I'm attracted to who?!" came the angry outburst.

"Well, that would explain all the ogling looks he has been giving her." Keith directed his eyes over to the man he saw as an older brother as if he just betrayed him.

"There's no way I'm attracted to Lance!" exclaimed Keith with a firm declaration, despite the reprimanding looks both Shiro and Kolivan were giving him as if they were dads disappointed with their child.

"Keith, come on, we all know you have feelings for her. There's nothing wrong with your crush on Lance," the ex-Black Paladin calmly began, trying to convince Keith to accept his feelings for their blue-eyed team member, but Keith remained stubborn.

"No. Just, no! She is annoying, egotistic, and is always flirting with you or any other guy who captures her attention. She is always joking around! Besides... I'm not her type." Keith's voice deflated at that last statement, causing Shiro to feel pity for the younger man, who soon left the room, thinking the girl who he was obviously crushing on did not return his feelings.

Which was ridiculous as everyone basically noticed how Lance would sometimes stare longingly at Keith, even aggravating him at times just to get his attention and even subtly flirting with him-though Keith usually misunderstood her actions or just did not get that she was flirting with him. It was entertaining in the beginning, then it got somewhat troublesome when due to their own misinterpretation of each other's feelings towards each other, their true feelings were unable to express themselves.

"Is the relationship between the Black Paladin and the Red Paladin a misunderstanding or is there something else that I'm missing?" inquired Kolivan.

Shiro sighed. "A little of both."

"Does the Red Paladin have feelings for the Black Paladin?" asked Kolivan; that made Shiro a little curious about why the other would want to know such information but decided to answer anyway.

"From what I witness, yes, she does. But why do you want to know this?"

"Because some of my men had wanted to court her before knowing this piece of information."

For a solid minute, Shiro said nothing nor did he move an inch, letting the information sink into his head, before calmly asking, "Say what now? I mean, can you repeat what you just said?"

"The Red Paladin is very attractive. Not only did a few of my men wish to court her, but I have heard many rumors of how certain royalties from throughout the galaxies have expressed great interest in her as well and wish to do the same."

It was in that moment that Shiro lost all composure and let out a very undignified "...What?!"


	3. Lancelot: The Prince Bride

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Thank you guys for loving this story! It makes so happy to see people are enjoying my story;)!

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Lotor: The Prince Bride**

When Lana was a young girl, she always envisioned her wedding to be a lavish and wonderful occasion. One full of happiness and joy, knowing she would be spending the remainder of her life with a man she loved with all her heart and who would love and cherish her in return. She wanted a marriage like the one between her father and mother, between her uncle and aunt, as both couples mutually loved one another. Neither were forced into a marriage for the sake of their country and the many lives that were at stake. She could guarantee that neither her mother or her aunt felt like an empty corpse as they walked down the aisle made of beautiful white lunar snowdrop flower petals, eyes puffy and reddened from crying the night before their big day. Thankfully the long white veil helped conceal how soulless her eyes were as she continued to march forth to her doom.

The luxuriant and elegant pure white gown, decorated with sparkling white and blue diamonds, was her childhood dream wedding dress. Though in her dream, Lana always envisioned herself marrying her ideal Prince Charming and not the son of a vile, sadistic, and merciless Emperor. A man who had murdered and enslaved thousands and many more across the universe for his own selfless and tyrant greed. He sent his only son to her home planet Altea, who offered to spare her people's lives if they gave him what he wanted. Which was a bride of noble and royal blood. Upon hearing the son's demands, everyone immediately assumed he was talking about her cousin Princess Allura. Her uncle King Alfor was furious, quickly declining to hand over his only beloved daughter and heir to the throne.

"King Alfor, you should not quickly jump to conclusions. Who said I wanted the lovely Princess Allura as my bride? I remember myself quoting: 'I wish to marry a woman of noble and royal blood.' Nowhere did I mention Princess Allura." Those who were present at the royal dining hall were the primary members of the Altean royal family and the Crown Prince of the Galra Empire. Though, only the members of the royal family, minus the prince himself, shared a puzzled and confused look with each other.

A deep chuckle brought their attention back onto the prince, who sat with his arms placed on the table, hands folded underneath his chin. "It appears I have confused everyone. Well, allow me to make my intentions clearer than before. The woman who I desire as a bride is none other than the lovely Lady Lana." The man glanced his eyes over towards the blue-eyed young woman, who was immediately pulled into an overprotective embrace by her cousin who began glaring at the prince. Lana heard her mother gasp and her father slamming his hand harshly against the table, jumping out of his seat.

"There's no way I'm handing my daughter over to a fiend like you, Lotor!" yelled her father in outrage.

"You will not be taking my baby girl!" Lana heard her mother cry before hurrying over to her side, hugging the left side of her while Allura continued to hug the right. Both of their embraces felt warm and protective, almost as if they were attempting to shield her from Lotor's prying eyes. Lana herself felt empty, unable to believe the words that came out of the prince's mouth. It was like everything in her body immediately shut down. Not able to blink. Not able to move. Not able to think. Only able to hear what was going on around her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you do not have a choice. I will have Lady Lana as my bride or I will enslave and kill the people of this planet and take her by force. I have an entire fleet ready for my signal to issue the edict. Do not underestimate the ability of the Galra Empire." Lotor eyes flashed murderously for a quick second before he rose from his chair.

"You have exactly five vargas before you are to tell me your answer." The prince coldly made his way out the door, ignoring the seething father and weeping mother that were helpless to protect their daughter.

After the huge fiasco with Lotor, both her father and mother tried to reassure her that she would not end up as Lotor's bride. Even her uncle and aunt tried to assure her, but she saw it in their eyes how scared, frighten, and helpless they felt. Later that evening, alone in her room, she stared out of her window; the rushing water from the ocean afar calmed her nerves a little but she was overwhelmed with anxiety.

Feeling something jump into her lap and began nuzzling her thigh, Lana couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on her face once she saw that it was her cousin's pet mice. Hearing footsteps enter her room and the presence of a warm body sit beside her, Lana gazed at her cousin Allura. "What are you doing here so late?" she asked the older girl.

"I'm here to check up on you of course. After what happened today, I'm worried about you, but know that father and uncle will try to think of anything that will get you out of marrying that vile monster!" Holding both of her hands, Allura tried to reassure her.

"I know they will try."

"Of course, your family-"

"But they will fail."

"Lana!"

"Look." Lana gently removed her hands from her cousin's grasp. "No matter how bad I actually wish there was another way. I'm not that dumb to think that there is a way for me out of this, 'cause there's none. It's either me or my family and people being killed and enslaved. T... There is no way for me to e-escape from this reality. I know that Allura." Now that she began speaking about her helpless situation, tears welled in her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"But you know, in a way, I'm sorta relieved I was chosen." Lana quickly wiped away any tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

"What do you mean, Lana?" quired Allura, helping wipe away Lana's tears.

"The kingdom doesn't need me nearly as much as they need you. I'm... Replaceable, but you are not Allura. You are the heir to the throne and the one who will rule Altea one day. I am only the spoiled bratty noble princess with no talent unlike you. You're beautiful, intelligent, and headstrong. You're going to be a great ruler one day, Allura. I just know it." Lana placed a soothing hand on her cousin's shoulders and smiled, believing every word she had just spoken. Lana was aware of the gossip that ran around the inner circle of nobles. They saw her as useless with no outstanding abilities, unlike Allura, who was not only complimented for her beauty, but for her brains and leadership accomplishments.

Did she feel any jealousy towards her cousin? Yes, but she loved her cousin too much to let jealousy blind and ruin their relationship. Lana wasn't nearly as intelligent and diplomatic as her cousin, who practically spent most of her childhood studying and traveling with King Alfor on diplomatic missions. She knew that while Allura was a leader, she was not. She could not lead her people like her cousin. She could not inspire hope in them, but now... She could at least protect them from being killed or enslaved.

"Lana, you are a wonderful and sweet person. You are **not** replaceable. Both you and I have different strengths and abilities. You just haven't realized it yourself. Yes, there are times you can be spoiled and very bratty and somewhat egoistic-"

"Hey!"

"But you are also kind and do not quickly judge others. You have this certain charm to you that draws people towards you. You make people feel special and happy, and trust me, that certain skill is rare. And despite what you said, this kingdom needs you just as much you need it. I mean you bring life to the castle and me... I can't imagine it here without you." At this point, both of them were sobbing and crying in each other's arms. They cried until one of them fell asleep in the other's lap.

"Thank-you, Allura, for being the best cousin I ever had." Lana gently ran her fingers through Allura's white, thick, beautiful hair that matched her own slightly straight and unruly long white locks that flowed down past her back. "You were like a big sis to me." Gently picking up the head that rested in her lap, she laid it on top of a pink pillow and quietly left the room.

It didn't take long for Lana to arrive at her destination; the guards at the door heard the voice inside to allow her to come in and she made her way inside. Inside, she saw Lotor elegantly sitting in his chair, legs crossed and reading a book about the Altean history, that he placed on the table once he established eye contact with her. A smile stretched across his face as he rose from his chair and made his way across the room towards her. Once he was close, he gently took hold of her chin, tilting her head upward so he could get a better look at her.

Having a close look at him, Lana secretly had to accept that despite being a half-blooded Galra and the son of Emperor Zarkon, he was beautiful, but a dangerous and deadly type of beauty that she was always warned to stay away from by her mother countless of times. Wow, the irony of the situation. She felt his other hand reach up to caress the left cheek of her face. She avoided making eye contact with him, but she could feel the intensity of his eyes on her.

"So I take it you have reached your decision?"

"Yes... I will become your bride."

Those words sealed her fate, and one week afterward, here she was walking down the aisle to the man whom her life, her family, and her people were now in the hands of. She remembered after accepting his deal how both her father and mother cried, holding her together in their room. How upset Allura was at her for accepting the deal. How her uncle and aunt apologize for not being able doing anything to spare her from this tragic fate.

Walking up the small flight of stairs, she took Lotor's hand. Standing in front of him, he pulled back her veil. They said their vows and shared a brief kiss that unionized their marriage. She was now officially Prince Lotor's wife.

 _"I guess happily ever after only exists in books after all."_


	4. Klance: Crush

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Remember, taking on requests and prompts with Lance paired with either Shiro, Keith, Lotor and even Keith/Lance/Shiro.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Keith: Crush**

Sitting down at a local Starbucks, Keith secretly glanced over to the girl with the mocha complexion and bright blue eyes, humming happily as she typed on her computer. A pair of icy blue and white headphones were draped over her ears while he kept on sketching. The young artist tried to be as discreet as possible, not wanting to be seen as a creep or get caught by his new inspiring muse. The same muse that just so happened to be his crush. The word still sounded alien to him. Keith was known as the loner in his high school. He didn't like socializing with others, except his older brother, and generally, he kept to himself. Though, he does have one hell of a hot-temper that his older had been trying to get him to work on.

Keith has no trouble with being labeled as a loner or even emo by his peers, who he could care less about. The only thing he ever worried or cared about was his older brother and his art. Keith had a passion for drawing things that either stemmed from his imagination or caught his interest. For instance, he once had a dream about a mermaid slash jellyfish hybrid creature and over the following few days began stretching it out on paper. It came out even better than when he dreamt it, though it did freak Shiro out a little when he viewed the picture, shuddering due to the many tentacles Keith drew on the creature.

There were also things that captivated his attention that he couldn't help but stretch, like buildings, animals, beautiful scenery, but never real people. Until the day his eyes landed on _her_ , and by _her,_ he meant Lana 'Lance' McClain. He still recalled the day she busted into his fourth-period Algebra class late and caught his attention.

 _"Sorry I'm late, but to be this good-looking takes time! And also... I may have fallen asleep in my last class and nobody bothered to wake me up, but I'm here now! Hiya!"_ she greeted the class with a cheerful and playful grin, walking to the back of the class, taking a seat at her desk that just so happened to be right next to him.

Keith instantly jumped to the conclusion that Lance was one of those perky and annoying cheerleader girls that always dated the dumb athletic jocks due to the first impression he now had of her. Taking a seat next to him, he noticed how she tugged the bottom of her baby blue crop top down a little as it had risen further up when she took her seat. Eyes unintentionally trailed down those long legs that were clad in a pair of tight-fitting faded blue denim. Tucking a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear, her silver hoop earrings jangled every time she moved her head.

The class was soon about to begin when she had leaned over, lightly tapping his arm to catch his attention. _"Umm... Sorry to disturb you, but can you loan a girl a pencil or a pen?"_ she asked him.

Keith heard her question but found himself speechless. Why? Because he found her blue eyes breathtakingly beautiful as they brought forth the image of the ocean to mind. He was sinking and there was no way for him to reach the surface ever again. Heart thumped loudly in his chest, feeling nervous all of a sudden, which confused him.

 _"Is that a no...?"_ The apprehensiveness in her voice brought him back to being aware of his surroundings, picking up the extra pencil that sat on his desk and handed it over.

 _"Thanks! You're a lifesaver!"_ Her smile of pure and genuine gratitude made Keith want to smile himself and feel all happy on the inside. A feeling which he soon bashed away with a metal baseball bat, wordlessly turning his head away. Paying attention to the teacher, who was working out a math problem on the board, he was trying to wipe those beautiful captivating blue eyes away from his head, but... It didn't work.

If anything, it made him pay closer attention to the girl. Noticing how her loud and goofy personality made her befriend a person from every social group, from the outcast nerds and geeks, to the normals, and even the preps and the jocks. She was always around three people though, who were her closest friends, two who Keith recognized as he had a class with them.

Noting that while Lana was her first name, she tended to go by Lance, and while she was all fun and games, she could be very protective of her friends. Such as one time, when one of her friends was shoved harshly in the school hallways, the girl's books scattering everywhere. It wasn't until Keith got a second glance that he recognized the girl to be Pidge, someone who he took advanced classes with, even partnering up with her a few times for class projects and assignments. The two got along quite fine, him being able to handle her snarky attitude and her with his emo-ness. Due to their personalities, people found it difficult to work with either of them, so they shared some common grounds.

 _"Really Cleo?! How childish can you get?!"_ Pidge angrily exclaimed to the smirking blonde standing before her, arm folding underneath her large fake breasts.

 _"Oh, I'm sorry,_ midget _, I didn't see you there."_ The fake sincerity of the head cheerleader caused both him and Pidge to scowl in annoyance until a certain someone made her appearance. Placing a gentle hand on Pidge shoulder, she shot a fake grin at the other girl.

 _"Hey, Stacy-"_

 _"It's Cleo."_

 _"Whatever, Becky, but the only person who can call_ my _evil, sometimes sweet, spawn of Satan, that is my friend here, a midget is me and me only. So how about an apology and we can all go on our merry way?"_

 _"And just why should I apologize to the_ shorty _when she was in my way?"_

 _"Cause I know what you did early this summer, and shorty here has the evidence to prove it. So unless we get that apology, in approximately thirty seconds it will be uploaded and shared with everyone in the school."_

 _"Lance, you insult me. I can have it loaded up in **seven** seconds."_ The evil smirks on their faces as Pidge held up a green USB drive added with Cleo's scandalized expression as she uttered a quick apology before running away as if she was burned by fire was priceless. The two friends high-fived each other; Lance swung her arm around Pidge's shoulders, chatting as they walked down the hallway together. The more Keith paid attention to Lance, the more he found himself craving to understand her, her likes, dislike, smiles, and even her laughs.

It was a weird and scary notion that was overwhelming him and he did not like it. Keith's world once revolved around two things, only now it was suddenly revolving around Lance. It wasn't until he eventually had enough of Lance occupying his head that he decided to talk to his older brother about his new found problem.

 _"If I didn't know any better, I'll say you have a crush on this girl, Keith,"_ said his older brother Shiro, who was doing pushups in the living room, unable to see the incredulous expression Keith was making.

 _"Crush? No, it's got to be something else. I don't get crushes, Shiro. I don't crush on other people. I hate people,"_ stated Keith.

 _"Do you think about her every day, noon, and night?"_

 _"Sorta... Not a whole lot..."_

 _"When she enters the room, is she the only thing you see?"_

 _"Shiro, where are you going with this?"_

 _"When she smiles, does it take your breath away?"_ At that question, Keith sat silently on the couch and remembered back to the first smile Lance had ever given him, and he felt his cheeks flush red. Placing a hand over his chest to where he could feel his heart thumping fast, he knew what it meant. The emotions he was so confused about in the beginning were now clear. He had a crush on Lance.

Keith groaned, burying his head in the palms of his hands. _"Damn it!"_

 _"I told you so_ , _"_ Shiro smirked in victory. Keith hated it when Shiro was right. So like a man, he sucked it up and accepted his new found feelings for Lance. Though in the process of stealing sideways glances at her either in class or in the hallway, he began doing stretches of her in his art book. She had become his muse. A bright, cheerful, and sometimes annoying muse. Keith was just about to finish up when he saw Lance packing up her laptop, before heading over towards the counter. There stood a waitress, another one of Lance's friends, the two chatted before Lance leaned over, whispering in the girl's ear, giving her a wink, before she walked out the door.

Keith was just about to leave himself when he saw a tall Starbucks cappuccino placed right in front of him. Looking up, he was encountered with a smiling face of the girl who Lance was chatting with before she left. Keith remembered the girl's name to be Allura, some rich girl who had just moved into town five months ago. Though if she was rich, why the hell was she working at Starbucks, was something Keith pondered.

"I didn't order this," Keith replied, ready to leave, but the girl just smiled.

"Trust me. I know you didn't, but someone else ordered it for you. You might want to check the message that she wanted me to write on your cup. Hope you had a wonderful day~!" She smiled, though there was a bit of mischievousness in her eyes. Keith raised an eyebrow at her reaction, before turning the cup around and saw there was indeed a message left for him.

 _"You're Cute~! Give me a call sometime! ;)"_ It was accompanied by a number and a name that was written along the bottom, and had to do a double take as the name right under the number said, Lance. There was only one Lance that came to mind.

Keith wasted no time, taking out his phone, and added her name and number to his contact. On the outside, Keith wore his normal stay-away-from-me frown, but on the inside he was grinning like a madman.


	5. Shiro and Keith:Our Life Together Part 1

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Enjoy ;) ! (First time doing an alpha/beta/omega dynamic in a story before)

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Shiro and Keith: Our Life Together Part 1**

Hearing the door of her bakery/coffee shop open, Lance was honestly not all that surprised to see a delivery boy, holding out a beautiful bouquet of blue tulips for her. "Honestly, at this point, my house is going to become a freaking garden," she mumbled, smiling at the teen, who, after she accepted the flowers, politely left out the door. Glancing back down at the flowers, she felt flattered yet also very curious as to why two out of her league alphas were sending her gifts. It had all begun Monday when the gifts started flowing in and by Friday they had not stopped. Though this still brought up the questions and the purpose behind all the expensive gifts the men were sending her. Considering the two alphas, who she befriended six months ago and were now regular customers at the shop, were in a relationship with each other, they couldn't be courting her... Right?

Now polygamy relationships were accepted in the world but were considered rare, seeing how it took a world of unconditional trust, love, and commitment to keep up such a relationship. Not to mention, while she had heard and even seen a few of them herself, she never once heard or saw of a three-way relationship with two men and a one woman involved. Most three-way relationships she knew of usually involved three men, three women, or even one man and two women. Now she held nothing against those types of relationships, especially if all three mutually loved each other. Who was she to stand against love? If anything she encouraged it!

But to think those two lovebirds were courting her was ludicrous. They already had each other and from another personal view looked as if they were made for each other. Were they handsome? Oh, good God yes. Shiro was all tall, dark, and handsome, reminding Lance a little of Bruce Wayne, but with much kinder eyes, a sweet and gentle smile, and with an attitude that was stern, caring, and patriotic. Keith was a little shorter than Shiro, reaching the same height as Lance but was cute with the biker-bad-boy vibe. A little rough around the edges, brutally honest, a bad flirt, but overall a good guy. They complimented each other and she didn't want to ruin a good thing. She could still recall the day they walked into her cafe.

 _"Why hello there handsome and cutie-pie, what can I get you this evening?"_ The two were a little caught off guard by her flirty nature but took no harm to it. Heck, the shorter one even blushed a little and she couldn't help but wink at him.

 _"Yes, we would like two cups of coffee with a cranberry cone and a chocolate chip muffin,"_ said the taller alpha.

 _"Alright, but please try not to gaze at my ass when I turn around. I know I am irresistible, but please behave yourself, gentlemen."_ Lance knew she was probably acting a bit bolder than usual, but she was a little anxious. You can't blame her when two good-looking men walk into her shop. One was a dangerously cute guy dressed in a black clothing with the exception of a red jacket that made her think of a sexy assassin that was out to kill her heart with his looks. The other was drop-dead handsome, filled out with a lot of muscles, dressed in all black Armani suit. They were rich and hot.

Heck, there was a Rolex on the taller one's left wrist! She knows her brand of watches and clothes when she saw them, but don't think she was a gold-digger. Lance wanted romance and love, something material things like money could not give her.

 _"Well aren't you bold,"_ commented the shorter dark-haired alpha, arms folded across his chest, but he didn't seem put off by her flirtatious ways.

 _"At least I'm not fake, Hot-Shot."_ Lance placed the cranberry cones and the chocolate chip muffin in a bag before she began making her way over to the coffee maker.

 _"You're honest about yourself. I like that in a person."_ Lance would not lie and say that the small touch of a smile from the tall alpha made her heart race a little and her cheeks feel a little hot.

 _"Hold your jets, Handsome. I don't want your cute boyfriend they're attacking me for unintentionally seducing you."_ Even though they were outstandingly good-looking, Lance could spot a relationship from miles away and these two were definitely an item. A majorly cute and hot item. Damn, the good ones were always taken.

 _"I don't consider you that much of a threat."_ Cut-throat with no remorse. Damn, the shorter alpha was cute, but he did not hold back. Not at all.

 _"Ouch. Sting. That hurts, Cutie. Could you tone down the brutality of your honesty."_ Did Lance feel hurt? Just a little bit, but that could as well mean that the core of their relationship was so strong, that shorter alpha couldn't see the taller alpha taking interest in anyone but him. Damn, now that love and trust.

Being honest, she felt a little envious. Why couldn't she be in a relationship as strong as this one? She was a good-looking omega... Right? Then again after her last two relationships, the first ending too soon, and the second... Well, let's simply say her confidence and insecurity took a major hit. So maybe she wasn't all that good-looking as she imagined. She was definitely taller than most omegas, and also stubborn, and could not be as easily submitted under another alpha, but she nevertheless had some good traits. ...Didn't she?

 _"I'm not fake,"_ replied the shorter of the two with a smirk, throwing her own words right back at her. Lance smiled, holding the credit card that the taller gray-eyed alpha handed over to her.

 _"I like you. You both seem like good people. I'm happy my personality didn't scare you off and hope you're not afraid to come here again. Plus, I appreciate the eye-candy you two are~!"_ She winked at the two after the orders were paid for, handing the credit card back over.

 _"We will definitely be coming here again. I enjoy seeing another pretty-face, besides Keith."_ Lance both blushed and giggled at the reddening face that the shorter of the two was sporting.

 _"But her face is so much prettier than mine and stop calling me pretty!"_ The pretty-face alpha exclaimed angrily, face flushed, while his mate chuckled a little. Lance would've joined in but her face matched Keith's. They both called her face pretty. She felt very warm and fuzzy on the inside. After that, she saw them more often and soon they became regulars at her shop.

Heck, the three of them even went out a few times, but just as friends. They were just good friends. She was simply friends with two hot guys who were in a relationship with each and were now sending her gifts. Lance paused, thought about it, and soon left Nyma in charge while she got to the bottom of this. She made her way to Altea Industries, a multinational industrial company that revolved around aerospace and the advanced engineering sciences.

Upon nearing the door, she was greeted by a member of the security team who knew her face enough by now to escort her to the Shiro's office as Keith was still in a meeting. Lance was truly a lucky person, seeing how not only did her one of her best friends since kindergarten work here but was, in fact, the CEO, a beautiful alpha woman who went by the name of Allura. Over a year ago, the woman had become a regular member at Lance's bakery/coffee shop and both women instantly took a huge liking to each other. Lance was happy to have won over Allura; the other woman was cut-throat, but likewise very nice and in a way reminded Lance of her older sister.

Lance was basically a regular VIP at Altea Industries by now, because even before meeting Shiro and Keith, Lance used to (and still does) deliver Pidge her usual order of a waffle bagel and a vanilla bean frappuccino. The routine went on even when she befriended Allura, who was sometimes too busy to come down to the shop, and later Shiro and Keith.

Though thinking back on it now, Lance found it odd that despite Shiro being co-CEO and Keith the head of the security team, and despite the many times she had visited this place before meeting them, she never once ran into them. Heck, she didn't even know they existed until they came into her shop one early sunny morning. Strange how the world worked. The elevator carried them to the top floor; stepping off, Lance made her way over to Shiro's office, knocking on the door before the voice inside told her that she could come inside.

"Lance? What brings you here around this time? You usually don't come until 5:30 and it's 3:00 right now. Is something wrong?" It was sweet how the man immediately became worried about her. Sitting at his desk, he closed a folder with some files inside that he was looking over.

"I'm fine. Really, there's nothing wrong with me, but..." It was in that second Lance realized that she walked into the battlefield with absolutely no plan in mind. Her nerves hit her in a full throttle, the words getting stuck in her throat. Seeing how this could make or break the friendship she had with the two alphas, she was beyond nervous.

"Lance, if there's anything you wish to say, please do not be afraid. You can honestly and freely talk to Keith and I about whatever is bothering you or is on your mind."

Dear god, this man was so sweet and caring. Taking a deep breath, Lance summoned up her courage, and inquired, "Why have you and Keith been sending me so many gifts?"

Lance stared at Shiro, who smiled softly up at her. "When Pidge spoke to us on how oblivious you can be at times, I didn't imagine it would be this bad."

Huh? Oblivious? Lance was confused!

"Lance, you're a beautiful girl. Nice, funny, and so caring and sweet that it makes you endearing. It's no wonder that both Keith and I fell for you and want you as our mate," stated Shiro, looking over at Lance with fondness and love in his eyes.

"Wait. Backup. M-Mate? You want me as your mate too?"

"If that is alright with you, then yes, we would love to have you as _our_ mate." Lance couldn't stop the shiver that tingled down her spine at how possessively Shiro said _ours_. _'Wow, didn't take Shiro as the possessive type. Overprotective, definitely,'_ thought Lance before she was overcome with emotions that she didn't know how to handle. Lance didn't have good relationships in the past, definitely those with alphas. There was also the fact that after her last relationship, she began to think that maybe she would never find a mate to settle down, have a family, and have something like her parents shared with each other.

Since she was little, she always wanted a love like the one her Papa and Mama shared. Lance always believed that no one held a love strong enough that could beat her parents'. Who, during the heart of the night, when they thought everyone was in bed asleep, would slow dance in the living room to love songs. The love in their eyes spoke of such intensity and emotions that words weren't needed. Lance would secretly watch and remember wishing that she wanted a love like that.

Now here she stood, after nearly giving up on love, when two people-well, technically one-tell her they want her as their mate. It was too good to be true. Lance was almost certain she was dreaming until she felt Shiro cup both of her cheeks. Staring into his eyes, she thought they really were a beautiful shade of dark gray. She felt his thumb wiping away something wet that was sliding down her cheeks and she realized she was crying.

"Shiro, the meeting-Lance? Wait, why the hell is she crying?!" She was pulled from Shiro's grasp and into Keith's, who began wiping away her tears as well, flashing a look over at Shiro that demanded answers.

"I was only telling her our intentions and before I knew it, she was crying." Keith stilled once he heard this and glanced down at Lance with the very cutest sad-puppy-dog-look and asked in a soft voice, "Do you not want to be our mate?" It was so freaking adorable that the part of Lance that wasn't in an emotional turmoil squealed.

"Of course I do, but... I don't I deserve it. I-I mean I can be a handful sometimes! And you two are just so perfect! So why choose me? I mean... I... I'm scared and happy all at the same time! I'm not that pretty or all that great. Like is this even real or am I dreaming-Mmm!" Lance was cut off by a sweet and passionate kiss that made her see fireworks, putting every kiss she received in the past to complete and utter shame.

By the time Keith pulled back, her eyes were glazed over and that sexy smirk playing on those sexy lips made her swoon. "That kiss should've told you that this is not a dream. You are damn beautiful and so great that words cannot describe it. You should know by now when Shiro and I say something, we mean it. Especially me, since I'm brutally honest. So when I say, I _want_ you, that Shiro _wants_ you, it's all true. We both _want_ you so bad that we dream and fantasize about you in our lives, being _our_ mate. Heck, the courting gifts we sent you should've told you that by now!"

"We underestimated Pidge when she said how oblivious Lance can be," said Shiro.

"Dear god woman are you really that oblivious?"

"... I would love to be the mate for both of you." Lance was way too happy right now to argue with Keith. Both Keith and Shiro were so happy, that Lance instantly found herself showered in happy kisses from the two. Of course, the door just had to open while she was being lavished with affection

"Oh boy, I walked in at exactly the right time." Sarcasm dripped from Pidge's voice, who was standing in the doorway. Keith was the first to pull away, shooting a glare over at the shorter beta woman, who kindly gave him the middle finger. While this was going on, Lance found herself lifted up and fixed on top of Shiro's desk. Shooting him a befuddled look, that he found cute, Lance was once again met with another pair lips descending down on her own.

She couldn't resist the moan she made as Shiro invaded her mouth with his tongue, wrapping both her arms and legs around him. Her moan seemed to have caused Pidge to slam the door close and anger Keith, who was mad at Shiro for stealing all of her attention. Six months afterward, Lance was honestly so lucky and happy to have found two mates who love her unconditionally. Even though she may have given up on love, love didn't give up on her.


	6. Enchanting

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** This one goes out to Shadow Phoenix. Hope you like it~!

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Request by: Shadow Phoenix 16)**

 **Enchanting**

It all occurred when the Blade of Mamora came on board, informing the team about how during one their covert missions they discovered a highly dangerous weapon. A weapon that was organized and put together by a race of aliens that were known for their highly advanced engineering skills and gifted magic abilities that made for such a well-known rich and powerful race. Stepping forward, Kolivan set out explaining about how it would only be just a matter of ticks before the Galra Empire would strike and try to seize control of the weapon. If not them than especially Prince Lotor. Thus, in order for this not to happen a plan needed to be thought up and put into action.

The plan itself was fairly easy. It seemed that the race of aliens that had built the dangerous weapon held it on lockdown in the same place they were also throwing a masquerade ball. A grand event which invited noble aliens from all over the galaxy to attend. Since Allura was royalty it would be considerably easy for her to attend, yet also speculative, due to her connection to Voltron. This mission called for stealth, patience, and going undercover.

"So basically we get to play dress up? Oh, this is gonna to be fun~! Hopefully, my makeup skills haven't gotten rusty." Lance clapped her hands in glee, ignoring how Pidge had to resist shuddering at hearing the word make-up come out of Lance's mouth. She remembered the times when Lance used to kidnap her out of the blue, dragging the younger girl to a room, just to give Pidge makeovers that were against her will.

"Lance this is no time for playtime. We need to get in, destroy the weapon, and get out as quickly as possible without being seen," Allura lightly scolded, causing Lance to pout.

"Why can't the princess just try to negation with this race of aliens to hand over the weapon peacefully?" suggested Hunk.

"That will not work. I have heard how the people of this subspecies have a few ties to the Galra Empire and would rather strike a deal with them before handing it over peacefully to Voltron. This is a race who does not care for war, equality, and peace, but simply for their weapon to be put to use. A weapon that, I remind you, if put to use could kill a dozen of innocent people," informed Kolivan.

"So peace talk is definitely out," replied Lance.

"We'll infiltrate the place. Pidge will remain here with Allura in the castle and guide one of us inside to the direction of the weapon while the other will stay and mingle with the guests and will be used in case we need a diversion. So who will be the ones going in undercover?" asked Keith only to have all eyes in the room point in the direction of both himself and Lance.

"Hey, when it comes to ninja stealth skills, Keith is definitely the man for the task," Hunk started, doing silly ninja hand signs.

"And when we need someone to make a fool of themselves just to create a diversion, Lance is definitely the woman for the job," came the snarky reply from Pidge.

"Hey!"

"No time to dilly dally young paladins; we must get to work! For this infiltrate mission to succeed, both Lance and Keith will need to look the part. So, it's time for a makeover!" grinned Coran, causing Keith to groan and Lance to squeal excitedly. For the next hour, they rehearsed the plan, making a few adjustment where they were needed. Everyone was pinching in to help and had their own tasks for this infiltration mission.

Soon the castle landed on a planet that was named Nuaria, which from the looks of it and by Pidge's calculation was 5.4 times bigger than Earth, having one moon orbiting the planet while the planet itself orbited around a red sun. With the aid of one of the guys from the Blade of Mamora, Pidge was able to hack into the main data frame that held the guest list of those attending the ball and added fake aliases for both Lance and Keith. Who was now dubbed under the name of Sir Solntse and Lady Luna.

Once everyone knew of the plan and had their own assignment, now began the picking out of the clothes. Keith was frowning in displeasure as Coran began measuring him and forcing him to try on all types of fancy outfits that were Coran's old clothes. Meanwhile, Lance was having a fun time going through Allura's wardrobes of pretty dresses and ball gowns until they finally found the right one. Lance was doing her own makeup while Allura helped with her hair.

"You know doing this reminds me of the times I used to do the same with my big sis and two cousins. I have a big family and most of us are girls, so it can become pretty hectic at times. We used to always fight over the mirror, shoes, and even clothes," reminisced Lance, sitting in a chair that was in Allura's room, the other working on a hairstyle for her hair.

"Is that so, well, I feel flattered I remind you of your sister. I was born an only child, so I don't know the joy of coming from such a big family like the one I hear you come from," said Allura, braiding a long piece of Lance's hair.

"Coming from a huge family has its ups and downs, especially when there is mostly females in the household. I mean my abuelita gave birth to my mamá, who had a twin sister and an older brother. Now my mamá has five children. Starting with the oldest is my brother Alejándro, after him is my older sister Maria. I'm the middle child and after me is the two twins Andria and Alex. My aunt has three children, two girls, and one boy. My uncle has four, two girls and two boys. When I was around six or seven we moved from Cuba to Miami, though we still on special occasions go back and visit. Man, I truly do miss the Varadero Beach sometimes..." Allura smiled fondly as she listened to Lance freely talk to her about her family and other such things that she missed back on Earth. One thing Allura had noticed about Lance was that she never really brought up her family and when she did it was only around Pidge and Hunk.

One basically grew up alongside Lance and knew her family by heart. The other had gotten to meet the girl's family on a few exceptional occasions when they were off on summer and spring break back at the Garrison. Or so Allura heard whenever she was eavesdropping in on their conversations. Yes, she knew eavesdropping was wrong, but the way they laughed and talked like old friends, mentioning things she and Keith (who would also be eavesdropping right along with her) knew nothing about, sparked a bit of envy. Seeing how, despite Lance's flirty and jokester ways, she was Allura's first female friend, beside Pidge, though she held zero interest in girly, feminine things, such as girl talk, makeovers, dress up, and shopping like Lance did. Though, the little genius did have a tender spot for cute things, something which all three shared in common.

Yes, she and Lance were on good standing with each other, but Lance never shared anything about herself with Allura before. So hearing this made Allura feel very happy. Happy that Lance really was considering her as more than just a teammate but as a friend. Soon Allura was finished doing Lance's hair; looking in the mirror, Lance stared in awe at the new hairdo she was sporting. "Wow, this is beautiful, Allura!"

Gentle curls ran down Lance's back; a few loose curls framed her face. On the side were two medium braids that intertwined into one tricky and beautiful large braid in the back. Decorating the braid were tiny blue diamonds that sparkled like little blue stars once reflected in the light. Standing up from her chair, Lance modeled the high neckline, two pieces, white chiffon dress in the mirror. The dress's top was adorned with blue and white beadwork and crystals, creating an elaborate design that matched the belt of the skirt. The skirt gracefully flowed down, reaching past her feet, yet embracing the curves of her waist.

The long slit in the front showed off the white stylish stilettos on her feet, which further added to the elegance and class that Lance was radiating. Topping it off was a pair of teardrop crystal earrings and a pretty silver bracelet on her left wrist. Not wanting to overdo it with the makeup, Lance simply added a touch of mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow that brought out the full alluring beauty of her eyes. Painted on her lips was some lip gloss that she found in Allura's room.

"So, how do I look? Gorgeous? Stunning? Drop-Dead-Out-Of-This-World-Beautiful?" Lance began striking a series of poses as if she was a model about to strut down a catwalk.

"All three, and I seriously mean it," complimented Allura. Lance stopped her posing, cheeks flushing a dark shade of a reddish hue. "Wow, thanks. It's been a long while since I last dressed up, so I was a little nervous." Lance began twirling the long curl that hung down beside her face around her finger bashfully.

"You look absolutely stunning~! Now let's head to the observation deck, Coran should be finished with Keith by now and waiting with the others." The two walked out of the room, and soon the doors of the observation deck opened for them. Upon their arrival, every pair of eyes in the room turned in their direction. The series of expressions that were pointed in Lance's direction was almost comical as she made her way over to the team.

"Dude, you look so pretty~!" exclaimed Hunk.

"God, those shoes look like hell to walk in," commented Pidge, more busy staring at Lance's shoes than her full appearance.

"Y-You.. Umm... You look very beautiful, Lance." To see Shiro blushing and acting anything close to nervous was a shock to Lance. This, of course, earned him teasing looks from both Hunk, Allura, Coran, and Pidge.

"Lance my girl, you look stunning. If I didn't know any better, I would definitely mistake you for a princess!" Lance smiled at the words Coran aimed her way, though her attention was soon stolen by the one standing next to him. The one who had yet to say anything. Swaggering her way over to him, she poked his chest.

"Oh, so Sir Mullet has nothing to say?" Lance peered up at him, though this soon changed into a look of confusion when she received not an ounce of a reaction from Keith.

Who, she grudgingly admitted, looked handsome in the smooth red shirt he was wearing. The shirt itself was left unbuttoned at the top for a more casual look. On top of the shirt, he was wearing a classy, three button black vest with a narrow v-line that allowed for the top to remain visible. Along with it was a double-breasted black jacket that was perfectly tailored to fit him, giving off an air of finesse. Located inside the left breast pocket was a red handkerchief. He wore some black slacks with a stylish pair of black loafers which were accompanied by silver cufflinks.

"Wow, Keith, I didn't know you could look so handsome." The words flew out of Lance's mouth before she even had a chance to stop them. Hearing this, Keith could not hold back the flush that spread from his face all the way down his body, and in a blink of an eye raced out of the observation deck, yelling out some lame excuse before the doors closed shut behind him.

"Anyone mind telling me what the heck that was all about?" Lance confusingly blinked her eyes at the door. No one in the room said anything, though they all had a good feeling, except Lance, for the reason behind Keith's sudden exit.

Grinning like the devil herself, Pidge muttered. "Shy Boy."

* * *

The ballroom room was extravagant, reminding Lance of something from out of a fairy tale. There were tall stone white pillars and a glass ceiling which gave a perfect view to the starry night sky, bringing a romantic touch to the room. Hanging from the ceiling was a large crystal chandelier. Refreshment tables were lined against the upper far left and right side of the way, a number of maids and butlers standing behind them, offering their assistance to the guests.

Everywhere Lance looked there were different species of aliens, some she recognized, others she didn't. The men were dressed in fine tailored suits or tuxes while attached to their arms were beautiful, voluptuous, alien women dressed in a variety of elegant and fashionable gowns and dresses. Their heads were kept high, posture perfect and poised, having a sophisticated air around them which they carried themselves with while being ushered inside the brightly lit, expansive ballroom.

"Alright, I have the layout of the building and am about to move Shiro and Hunk into position. Keith and Lance, wait on standby until you hear from me." Lance heard Pidge from the tiny comms earpiece that was placed in her ear. Embedded in both hers and Keith's masks were microscopic cameras that allowed Pidge to see the inside of the building and retrieve its entire layout. This way she would be able to give directions to Hunk, Shiro, and Keith.

"You haven't stopped staring at me since we left the castle. Is there something you wish to say, Keith?" Setting a hand on her hip, she glanced up at Keith, who again flushed red, turning his face away from the other. The words he so badly wanted to say were trapped in his throat, unable to be said out loud. The awkward silence between the two was starting to get on Lance's nerves, who was about to grow bored soon if either someone or even Keith didn't ask her for a dance soon. Oh, how she wished a sexy hot prince would come up to her and ask her for a dance.

"Excuse me, Miss, but your beauty captured my attention and I was wondering if I may have the pleasure of dancing with you?"

 _'Holy smokes, dreams do come true!'_ Lance stared wide-eyed at the handsome, tall man who had a complexion that matched both hers and Allura. Long snow white hair cascaded down his back and some curled over his shoulders. She couldn't get a perfect look at his face due to the purple masquerade mask he was wearing, but even with it on, she could tell this guy was hot.

"Why I would love-"

"Luna, now is not the time for you to run off dancing with someone else. We have more important things to focus on." Keith narrowed his eyes at the gentleman standing before Lance, who just smiled politely. This look was intensified when the man gently grasped Lance's hand softly, sending a kiss on the back of her knuckles.

"Surely you can allow me at least one dance, my lady." The guy had a sexy accent that was making Lance's heart race.

"Look, I said no-"

"Yes, I surely can! Let's go, Handsome~!" winked Lance, about to drag the guy off onto the dance floor, until someone reached for her wrist.

"Lance-"

"Keith, let her dance with the guy. Besides, Lance's job is to mingle with the guests and be on alert if things call for a diversion," Keith heard Pidge tell him and he let go on of Lance's wrist, but he sure as hell wasn't happy about it. Once she was free, Lance and the stranger who asked for her hand could be seen dancing together on the ballroom floor.

"Pidge, I'm getting a bad vibe from that guy. Something is not right about him," Keith expressed his concern, watching the two dance and trying to ignore the displeasure he was feeling as he watched the two.

"Dude, you're so jealous."

"No, I am not Pidge! I'm only worried about her as a teammate and a friend."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, shy boy." Keith decided to end the conversation with the Green Paladin, who was accusing him of having feelings for Lance which he did not. Though... She really did look beautiful tonight and he so badly wanted to tell her that, but the words were having a hard time coming out of his lips. Which was weird as he was usually a brutally honest person, but around Lance, he sometimes felt shy and unable to talk. Tonight being a prime example, when she had stepped through those doors, Keith felt as if he couldn't breathe. His heart was racing, mouth dry, eyes taking in nothing but Lance, who looked downright sexy and beautiful in that dress.

So sexy and beautiful that it awoke some primal urge in him that in return made him want to do things to Lance that would in a few cases put porn to shame. "I need a drink." Keith headed straight for the refreshment table.

* * *

While she was dancing with Mr. Handsome, Lance heard Pidge give Keith the signal to move out. The plan was immediately moved into action and she had to be on high alert if trouble started ringing its ears. Though one thing she found out while dancing with Mr. Handsome for the past five songs was that she was enjoying herself while in the man's company. The two were sharing a small yet entertaining conversation. "You certainly are interesting company, Lady Luna." Mr. Handsome smiled charmingly down at her.

 _'I take that back! He's like one of the Japanese comic book male characters that I had recently gotten into when we were back on Earth. I can practically see the freaking flowers and sparkles shining from behind him!'_ Lance blushed furiously.

"Did I says something wrong? You face is heating up." His voice quickly switched to one of concern.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine~! It's just... Has anyone ever told you that you are drop-dead-beautiful?" Lance meant to say in a very feminine and cute voice, yet for some reason, she came out sounding like some stereotypical macho Casanova. She could practically feel roses blooming from behind her and she saw a few females blush from overhearing her lame pick-up line.

 _'Great, he's gonna think I'm weird.'_ Lance mentally facepalmed at her own cringing actions.

Mr. Handsome blushed.

 _'Dear God, he's blushing?!'_

"I.. I must say I never met a woman quite as bold as you, Lady Luna." Mr. Handsome slightly had his face turned away from her, a little caught off guard and flattered from her praise.

"Oh, but it's the truth. If I was a prince and you were a princess, I would pick you in a heartbeat." Lance was unaware of the many girls on the dance floor that were blushing just as furiously as the man she was dancing with, making their partners glare at the blue-eyed girl.

"...Lady Luna, please stop," Mr. Handsome pleaded, not one who took praise and words of flattery well, definitely when it genuinely came from someone.

 _'His reactions are adorable. Almost as cute when I say them to Keith-Wait a sec! Why did that Mullet suddenly pop into my head?!'_ Lance thought in outrage, though soon her thoughts were cut when she heard Pidge's voice through the earpiece.

"Lance, one of the main traps was triggered and we need a diversion that will keep everyone occupied until I can shut-down the alarm and the boys can make their exit. Once finished, you're gonna need to make a fast getaway. It's all in your hands, Sharpshooter." The line was cut soon after and a determined glint entered Lance's eyes.

 _'Alright, this is my time to shine!'_ She thought determinedly, only for a tick later to have no idea on how to distract the large crowd of people. Peeking from the corner of her eyes, she saw guards talking to one another and knew it had to be because one of the alarms was triggered.

 _'I gotta act fast!'_ panicked Lance when she heard a familiar song begin to play, which was weird since it was a song she heard back on Earth. After a few ticks passed, Lance soon realized where she heard the song and sported an expression of utter disbelief. _'It's from the Phantom of the Opera!'_ Lance mentally exclaimed, before narrowing her eyes, becoming determined once again.

 _'Nevermind the choice of song, but I think I can do this.'_ Her dance partner, on the other hand, was caught off guard when Lance reached for histie and brought his face down to meet hers. "Well, Handsome, I hope you dance the tango, cuz we're about to put on a performance so spectacular that the people here will never forget it." She smiled mischievously up at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the castle watching on the holographic screen was Allura, Coran, and Pidge, along with the Kolivan and the rest of the Blades. Pidge, being the one from Earth, was the first to recognize the song. "Wait... Isn't this... Oh, quiznack, don't tell me Lance is really gonna dance to this song?!" Everyone shot a look at Pidge, wondering why the other sounded so worried, yet they had their attention stolen when Lance broke out doing some fancy footwork with her legs that were captivating to the eyes.

"Wait. Lance can dance?" inquired Allura, shooting a look over at Pidge, only to see a look of complete dread on the other's face.

"I can't stop cringing at the choice of song, but... Lance is really pulling it off super well. Not surprising since everyone in her family basically excelled when it came to singing, dancing, and making some of the best darn coffee on the planet," said Pidge. Everyone in the room found their eyes captivated by the performance of Lance and the strange man she was dancing with that they didn't notice when Keith, Shiro, and Hunk appeared in the room. They were right in time to see Mr. Handsome lift Lance up in the air almost as if she weighed absolutely nothing, before setting her down on her feet, leaning in close to each other as if they were about to kiss.

"W-What the heck is that idiot doing?!" came the thundering outburst from Keith, blushing like a ripe tomato from both anger and being taken by the sexy way Lance moved those long, gorgeous legs of hers that captivated the attention of every man and were the envy of some women, who were watching the two.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I seen Lance dance. Her skill hasn't gotten as rusty as she feared," replied Hunk,

"You know, watching these two, I'm sensing some strange dark love connection between them," commented Pidge, one hand placed on her hip, the other under her chin.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed a very, _very_ , angry Keith.

"Dude, shush, it's about to get to the good part," said Hunk, which Keith wanted to know where the hell did the other get a bag of popcorn from which he was now sharing with Pidge.

"He's right ya know, cause now she has to end the song, and I don't know how the hell she is going to do that," remarked Pidge, everyone eyes glued to the girl spinning in a graceful circle. Unaware that back on the dance floor Lance was thinking of the same thing.

 _'How the_ quiznack _am I supposed to end this dance on a high note? Wait. I can do this! I'm not Lana 'Lance' McClain a.k.a The Dancing Queen for nothing!'_ As each note got higher, Lance spun and spun some more, before the highest note was reached and before she hit the ground, she was caught dramatically by Mr. Handsome who had his arm around her waist.

Breathing heavily, long curly bangs sticking to her face, Lance managed to give the guy a wink. "Not bad, Mr. Handsome."

"I'm deeply interested in you, Lady Luna." Mr. Handsome said sincerely, but there was an intense look in his eyes as they locked onto each other. Though before Lance could calm down her beating heart, she heard Pidge's voice, telling her that the mission was a success and that she needed to get out of there.

"Well, my darling prince. It looks like I must go, but first, something to remember me by..." After calming down her beating heart and catching her breath, Lance reached up on her tiptoes to a deliver a sweet peck on the man's cheek. Once she pulled back, shot him a finger gun and blew him a kiss, before quickly taking her leave, ignoring when Mr. Handsome had tried calling out to her. She could not afford wasting time flirting with some hot gorgeous alien she had met.

Upon making her exit, Lance's mask had fallen off, allowing the prince to get a good look at her face before she disappeared from his sight. Reaching down, he picked up the mask that was left behind. "What a truly fascinating young woman."

* * *

Upon his arrival back on his ship. Mr. Handsome took a seat in his pilot seat as the four others shot him a look, watching as his once mocha complexion changed to lavender and the whiteness of his eyes to yellow, even his height increased. "I'm sorry to report that Team Voltron destroyed the weapon before we could get our hands on it," the woman reported disappointingly to him

"We lose some. We win some. It makes no difference, though... I did encounter a very interesting and beautiful woman tonight."

There was a gasp in the room, as another half-galra hopped forward. "No way! Did Lotor finally meet a bride-candidate? Oh, I so wanna meet her or him now!" the bubbly woman declared. Lotor said nothing but began giving orders to his generals who followed his command without fail. Though as he entered his room for the night, he couldn't help taking out the blue diamond and white crystal mask that Lady Luna had left behind and kissed it.

"I desire to see her again."

If Lotor knew one thing that had transpired tonight, it was that he definitely had found himself a worthy and interesting bride-candidate.


	7. The Little Prince

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** So how many of you are excited that season four of Voltron is almost here? I know I am, but I'm more excited to see Lance... and Lotor. Hey, I love hot 2D guys with long beautiful hair. Just look at my list of hot anime guys. (Itachi, Neji, Sesshomaru, Byakuya, Mukuro, and there's more). So this next request goes out to Belletiger_BT. I did my best and I hope you like it, but if I seriously decide to make more parts to this than there is going to be an alternative (good) Lancelot version as well.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Request by:** **Belletiger_BT**

 **The Little Prince**

Rushing down one of the Galra bases was a blur of red and black, striking down Galra soldier after Galra soldier. Despite the odds being against him, the Black Paladin, the leader of Voltron, did not waver. Graced with both speed and stamina, the man brought down the large group of soldiers, before making his way down the long hall of the ship. It wasn't long before he was met with two large metal double-doors that, with Pidge's help, allowed him to enter inside. Once inside, he realized that he was standing in a spacious and lavish room when he heard a gasp coming from the large canopy bed. He immediately made his way over, pulling back the long, velvet silk curtain that had been hiding whoever was behind, and blue met blueish-gray.

"K-Keith?"

"Lance!"

Taking in those beautiful blue eyes again after a year had gone by when that terrible mission took place, filled Keith with utter relief and happiness. A year ago, they were releasing prisoners from a Galra ship, when the mission suddenly went south. Being the leader of Voltron, he should've known that Lotor was leading him into a trap, but his hot-headed and stubbornness won out. He ignored when Lance tried to talk some sense into him; only it was too late to listen by then as Lotor's plan had succeeded and they were once again down one Paladin. After Lance's kidnapping, the team was in shambles without her cheerful and upbeat presence that brought life to the castle.

Pidge became more moody and snappier than ever without the girl, who she looked up to as an older sister figure, there to comfort her. Hunk was definitely one of the people deeply affected and saddened by his best friend's kidnapping. Allura felt as if she had just lost a sibling figure, and Coran, a daughter figure. Even Shiro felt the deep impact of Lance's disappearance and was really missing the young woman's bubbly and bright personality. Lance was joy and she brought that into everybody's lives, but without joy, there was only sadness and pain.

Keith was racked with guilt, feeling that this was his entire fault. Not only was he racked with guilt but with the pain of losing someone who he loved. It was only a week before Lance's disappearance that Keith realized he was in love with the Red Paladin, yet decided to keep his feelings to himself as he was too scared to face rejection. Keith already had one woman walk out of his life before and he couldn't lose Lance. Keith concluded that life was cruel because in the end he still lost her and she could be suffering due to his own mistakes.

After the failure of the mission, once back on the castle, Pidge did not hold back from letting him have it. Her words cut deep, but he knew she was just in as much pain as the rest of them. Even though part of him knew that Pidge was just venting out her anger and probably didn't mean half of the words she was saying, he felt that he deserved the brunt of her words. It was his fault. Lance told him to pull back, repeatedly telling him that Lotor could be setting them up, but he didn't listen.

Those next three days after Lance's kidnapping, Keith was like the walking dead. His mind and heart were shut down but only his body kept moving. He didn't eat, barely slept, and everywhere he walked in the castle kept reminding him of Lance. Finally, on the third day, he broke down and cried in the training room. It took a long time for the team to come back on equal standing, but they knew they had to if they wanted to find and rescue Lance.

It took a year before they were able to track down Lance's location and plan a rescue mission to save and retrieve their favorite Red Paladin. And now here she was before him, underneath a pile of thick silk violet blankets, eyes widened with disbelief. "Keith... Is that really you?"

"Yea.. It's me and I'm here to take you home." Keith dreamt of saying those words a thousand times to Lance and now he could finally say them to her in person. Tears welled up in her eyes, before suddenly her eyes grew sad for a second, placing her hand on top of the covers where her stomach rested underneath.

"Don't worry, Lance, I'm gonna get you out of here as fast as I can but I'm gonna need your help."

"Keith.. We might have a problem with that escape plan..." Keith shot Lance a questioning glance, watching how she slowly pulled back the covers that hid most of her body. It was only when the covers were completely thrown to the side that a gasp was issued forth from him. Finding his legs no longer able to hold him up, inconsolably the Black Paladin dropped down to his knees.

"L-Lance... I-I'm so sorry..." Keith felt as if the entire world had crashed down around him, empty eyes staring at the large swell of Lance's stomach that rested underneath the white dress she was wearing. Before Keith knew it, tears streamed down from his eyes.

"This is all my fault... I let you down... **Who did this to you!?** " raged Keith, who was a broken man, sword gripped tightly in his hands. The whiteness of his eyes was beginning to turn yellow; fangs were starting to grow from inside his mouth. This was all put to a halt when Lance reached out and placed a comforting hand over his and smiled softly up at him.

"Let's talk about this once we're at the castle. Lotor and his generals will be coming back soon and we must not run into him," she calmly told him and slowly began to remove herself from the bed when Keith decided to assist her.

"You're right. I lost you once before. I can't let that happen again." Calming himself down, Keith led Lance out of the room. The Black Paladin had come to realize that rescuing a pregnant woman from out of a Galra ship was tough, though by some miracle they managed to reach the Black Lion. Once they were far out of the reach of danger, Lance water broke and was later followed by a screech of pain that caused Keith to panic.

"Keith... I'm going into labor... I'm going to need your help giving birth to my baby," said Lance, placing a hand over her stomach.

"Wait... What?! Lance, I don't know how to deliver a human baby?!" Keith exclaimed frightfully, only to be hit with a withering glare from the soon-to-be-mother who was going into labor, clutching a hand over her stomach.

"Well, dammit you're gonna learn today, cause this baby is coming and it's coming now, dammit!" screamed the woman as a stab of pain shot through her abdomen. Placing the lion on autopilot, Keith shakily made his way over to Lance, trying to recall the time he helped a coyote give birth when he was living on his own.

"Alright, Lance, deep-breath-"

"What the hell do you suppose I'm doing?! Just help get this baby out of me-OH MY GOD!" Keith was going to kill the bastard who forced their child upon Lance. But now was not the time to vent and unleash his anger, he had a baby to deliver. For the next twelve vargas, they were occupied with nothing but Lance's screams of agony and curses that were all in Spanish. Keith was a wrecking ball of nerves, but in the end, he had managed to help Lance deliver her child while in the Black Lion. _'That is going to be quite the story to tell one day in the future,'_ in the far depths of his mind thought Keith.

The precious bundle was wrapped in Keith's red jacket and was passed over to the mother, who, despite being tired and worn out from the childbirth cooed at the adorable baby in her arms. "Well, aren't you the most precious thing I ever laid eyes on?" Keith spotted the sweet sensation of fondness in Lance's eyes as she held her baby close to her chest. It was truly a beautiful and breathtaking scene, despite how Lance ended up in this position; Keith felt tears welling up in his eyes again.

"...Do you know what you are going to name him?" asked Keith, climbing back into the pilot's chair, noticing how they were only a few dobashes away from reaching the castle ship.

"Leo. His name will be Leo."

While the new mother and son bonded, Keith thoughts were placed elsewhere, such as on the baby. The baby's complexion matched Lance's, yet his small ears reminded him of Allura and Coran, making him speculate that the baby was part Altean, though that didn't make any sense since Allura and Coran were the only two Altean's left. Keith was left bewildered at who the child's father could be until the little bundle opened his eyelids, showcasing pretty little blue orbs. Blue orbs that did not match his mother's cobalt blue eyes, but instead his father's azure eyes. Not only were the eyes familiar, but the tuft of soft white hair on top of the baby's head pointed to only one outcome and that was towards a certain half-Galra prince.

The next time they faced off against each other, Keith was bent on driving his sword through the bastard's heart.


	8. Matt and Secrete Admires

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Kei-Kei Yuki: So while I've been on A03 I've been hearing a lot about this Kinktomber thing that's been going on in the Voltron fandom. I've even read a few kinky fanfics and it peaked my interest. Also, people can now start requesting prompts and ideas for Lance/Matt! I love Matt. He's funny and cute~!

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Matt Meet Lance**

During middle-school and growing up most of his life, Matt was known as a nerd. The type of guy that the others popular guys liked to bully and hot girls looked away from. After the Kerberos mission failed, Matt didn't know if he would ever see a human girl again, though one girl he wanted to see the most was his little sister. In a lot of ways, she reminded him of himself with the knowledge and skills that would surpass his own one day. He was proud to have such a little sister, and after reuniting with her once more, after the hell, he been through, he was even more proud and happy to see her again. Not only did his genius little sister travel to the far side of the galaxy in search for him, but was also a Paladin of Voltron. Coolest little sister ever!

Traveling back in the Green Lion, Pidge talked a great deal about how she deeply missed him, about how sad their mom was once their supposed deaths were reported on the news, and about how she snuck into the Garrison, meeting Shiro and even gaining a couple of friends. He was glad to hear she made friends, knowing how hard it was for her to befriend others without them calling her a nerd or teasing her knowledge and love for advanced science and technology. Though one name he noticed that she kept mentioning was the name 'Lance.'

She talked a lot about this Lance person without confirming their gender that Matt immediately jumped to the conclusion that Lance was a boy. _'My little sister is smitten with some boy,'_ he instantly confirmed due to how fondly Pidge repeatedly brought up Lance. Despite the many other names that popped up while Pidge conversed, it always circled back to Lance.

Once this was confirmed, Matt's big-brother-overprotective instincts flared and he knew he was going to have a nice long chat with this Lance guy. There was also the fact that Pidge never had a crush on anybody period, until now. Honestly, Matt never thought the day would arrive when his little sister would be crushing hard on a boy, but at last, the dreading day that all big brothers feared, had come.

If there was one thing Matt was aware of, it was that he was not that scrawny little nerd he was before he left the Garrison. Knowing that he could definitely handle himself and show this guy that if he dared to hurt his precious little sister he would be severely dealt with in a harsh manner. No one hurt his little sis. It wasn't long before they landed on Olkarion and Pidge began introducing him to the rest of her team. Matt paid close attention to each person's name until Pidge introduced the last two.

Standing there was a beautiful elf princess that usually only existed in RPG fantasy video games and the other was an exotic beauty with long brunette hair and sparkling blue eyes who winked at him. "Matt this is Allura and Lance." He heard Pidge introduce the two lovely ladies, who Matt would give anything to just have one date with either of them... until he paid closer attention to one of the names Pidge had introduced one of them with.

"Wait. Lance. This is Lance?!" Matt thought Lance was a boy, but it turned out Lance was a really, really, hot girl. _'Well I be damned,'_ thought a blushing Matt with hearts in his eyes. Not only was his sister a member of Voltron but was also friends with two very beautiful and hot girls.

"Oh, so you're Pidge's big brother." The girl, Lance, took a step forward and shot him a flirtatious look. Matt could honestly hear his heartbeat racing like a bullet train when she reached forward and cupped both of his cheeks. "Pidge, you never told me he was so cute. Here's a little welcoming present from me." Matt swore that it was officially love-at-first-kiss when those sweet, soft lips meet his left cheek and his body hit the ground with a thud.

"Lance, you just shamelessly seduced my brother!" screech Pidge.

"I can't help myself around cute guys." Lance innocently shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

 **Secret Admires**

It was a normal day at the company and Lance was making her way to her desk to take a seat. She had just gotten herself comfortable when she noticed an envelope lying on top of her keyboard. Curiously, she picked it up and opened it. Once open, she pulled out a letter that was inside that read: _"You smile shine brighter than the sun and stars. Your smile always brightens my day. And when you talk to me, I feel nothing but happiness consume me."_

Lance would honestly admit the content of the letter was sweet and endearing, but she couldn't help but pay close attention to how all the colorful font letters were carefully cut out from either magazines or newspapers and attentively constructed and put together on a sheet of constructing paper. _'Thinking about it, the only people who do that are...'_ Lance instantly dropped the letter, a frightened expression in her eyes as she uttered. "Oh my God, I have a stalker!" she exclaimed.

"What?!"

Looking up, Lance noticed Keith was standing in front of her desk, holding out a red folder to her, having overheard when she made the sudden announcement. Standing away from her desk, Lance placed both of her hands on Keith's shoulders, flashing him a serious look. "Keith, this is urgent. We might need the whole nine yards, dude. I think... I think I may have a stalker," she told him in an overdramatic voice.

Keith in return shot her a puzzled look before asking, "Lance, why do you believe you have a stalker?"

"Cause of this!" She held out the letter in front of his face, missing how his cheeks had gained a slight touch of color at the presence of the letter.

"And why do you believe a stalker sent you this?" Lance didn't take notice on how Keith sounded slightly offended, blue eyes too busy examining the letter in her hand.

"Dude, who hand cuts out letters from a magazine or whatever, carefully places them on a sheet of paper, and then sends them to their crush? I mean probably back in the 80s or 90s that was romantic, but after seeing all those CSI shows, in today's times, only stalkers do such a thing! I gotta admit though,... It was very sweet what they said." She smiled, paused, and thought about it for a second. "I wonder if this stalker guy is hot?" She put a hand underneath her chin with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Oh my God, Lance! I really don't know what I'm going to do with you sometimes. Maybe this guy was afraid of you noticing his handwriting and decided to go with this method, so he wouldn't get caught! Maybe the reason why the guy spent _five freaking hours_ cutting out letters from sports magazines was to impress you! Why? Because he cares that much about you!" Keith's outburst left Lance stunned and speechless.

"Dude... They could have just typed the letter if they didn't want to write it," stated Lance.

"...Shit, I didn't think of that." Keith mumbled quietly to himself when Lance began to speak again.

"But dude, honestly, I didn't know you felt this way." Hope and anxiety swell in Keith's chest, now that Lance finally knew how he felt-

"-About my stalker. Okay, so maybe I did jump to conclusions about the guy, but-Hey! Keith? Where the heck are you going?!"

"To get away from an oblivious girl, who is blind to see when something is right in front of her!"

...

It was two days later when Lance was sitting down at her desk when a boy bearing a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates dropped them off at her desk. Admiring the flowers, Lance noticed how they were her favorite, blue tulips, and that the chocolates were from that expensive candy shop that she only visited once a month.

"Ooh, my favorite~! White chocolate with chocolate fudge in the middle-" Lance halted in mid-bite of the delicious chocolates she was consuming. Her next actions caught the attention of both her bosses when she slammed her hand down onto her desk as they were walking by.

"Lance, is everything okay?" She heard the concerned voice of the man she bore a slight crush on since day one.

"No, I think I have another stalker or maybe it's the same guy. I don't know," confessed Lance, taking a second bite out of the chocolates that her supposed stalker sent her, completely missing how the tall and handsome man bashfully glanced away at this accusation, while the taller woman standing behind him shot him a teasing smile.

"Now, Lance, why would you think that?" her beautiful boss Allura asked her.

"This guy knows my favorite flowers and the exact type of chocolates I like. The only way somebody can know that is if they've been stalking me for a long time! Oh god, what if this guy knows where I live?!" Lance began to panic while casually eating the most divine pieces of chocolates to ever be tasted.

"Lance, I don't think you have a stalker, but more of a secret ad-"

"I gotta talk this out with Pidge and Hunk. Maybe they'll know what to do about all of this," Lance cut off whatever the man was about to say, jumping up from her chair and informing Allura she was taking an early lunch break. Once Lance was gone, Allura turned her eyes to the blushing man standing next to her.

"Really, Shiro? Flowers and chocolates? A bit old-school, but sweet. Too bad Lance thinks you're a stalker though," giggled Allura, while Shiro flushed from the embarrassment of his crush thinking he was a stalker.

...

"Oh my God, it's an early Christmas!" exclaimed Lance after taking in the loads of gifts that covered her desk, unaware of the two males standing next to her furiously glaring at the pile of gifts. Rushing forward, Lance instantly opened the first box her eyes laid on and inside were a gorgeous pair of blue-collar stiletto sandals.

"Oh my God... These are Jimmy Choo!" Lance looked as if she was about to have a heart attack, holding the pair of shoes as if they were the holy grail themselves. Opening the rest of the boxes, she found name brand dresses, perfumes, and jewelry stored inside.

"...Guys, I think my third stalker is rolling in cash!" Lance marveled the short and stylish black Gucci dress that she held up against her.

"If this guy thinks he can win you over by showing off his wealth than he is obviously not worth it." Keith crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at the gifts as if he was trying to set them all on fire.

"I agree with, Keith. Lance, are you okay?" Shiro noticed how Lance was starting intensively at the tag of the dress, before doing the same with the shoes when she shot them a scared look.

"How does this guy know my exact measurements and shoe size?"

Neither of the three had an answer for that.

...

"So, Lance, I heard how Allura-what is that?"

Removing her eyes off her computer screen, Lance saw her old friend Pidge standing at her desk, staring intensively at the adorable, mini blue robot cat that sat on her desk. Staring fondly at it, Lance answered, "It's a gift from my fourth stalker or maybe they're all the same guy? I don't know, but I love it! It helps with clean up around my desk and keeps me informed of both Allura's and Shiro's busy schedule appointment. Not only that..."

"Blue, what time is Allura's appointment today?" Lance asked the blue robot cat.

"It is at 3:00 pm sharp, most beautiful lady in the universe," Blue, the robot, replied back as Lance squealed from the compliment it issued.

"It compliments me! It's so cool-Pidge, where the heck are you going?!" Lance called out to the shorter girl who turned around to leave.

"To knock some sense into your fourth stalker!"

...

"And so this is how I put a face to all my stalkers." It was movie night with the gang, though most of them couldn't make it, so it was only Hunk and Pidge tonight. Instead of watching movies, they were in Lance's bedroom inside of her apartment. Placed on the wall was a corkboard with a bunch of sticky notes and random pictures. Lance for some reason was dressed up as the female version of Sherlock Holmes as she stood beside the board.

"So let me get this straight, you think your first stalker is the blind guy who lives two stories below you," began Pidge.

"The evidence doesn't lie!"

"Despite the fact that the guy is blind!" Pidge yelled in defense.

"You believe your second stalker is the old retired postman who once used to deliver mail to your parents' house," said Hunk.

"I know, creepy."

"Despite the fact that the guy is dead?!" Pidge brought to attention.

"Don't question me!" Lance yelled defensively.

"The third stalker... Is Robert Downey Jr. Seriously Lance?" Pidge shot Lance a disbelieving look.

"The facts don't lie!"

"What facts?!" exclaimed Pidge.

"So what about the fourth stalker. Who do you think he is?" asked Hunk, even though secretly both him, Pidge, hell half of the company knew the real identities of Lance's 'stalkers', except for the girl herself.

"I don't know his real identity yet, but we're gonna find out. You two will be my Watson. So let's roll!"

"Lance, there's only one Watson," informed Pidge.

"Don't question Sherlock!"


	9. Your Happiness Is All That Matters

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I must say, listening to sad songs while typing this chapter made a girl sad. Also, if any of you readers out there have some Shkance ideas for Lady Blue, please share them. I really love that OTP3!

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Your Happiness Is All That Matters**

 **Request by Miki-Mop**

It was a quarter past five and Keith was removing a frozen dinner plate from the microwave when he received a phone call from a voice he hadn't heard in five months. Five months after a big argument had blown up between them. In some ways, Keith knew he was at fault for the argument getting so out of hand the way it did. After all, he did throw the first punch but that arrogant, smirking bastard deserved it. Not that a certain blue-eyed ex-agreed with him. Never before had Keith seen the other that angry with him than he did that night. After that big fight, Keith thought he would never hear from her ever again until she called him that evening.

"Lance?"

 _"How's it going, Hotshot!? You miss me?"_

Keith wanted to respond with _'always'._ He missed her smile. Her laughter. The way she brightened up his day simply by being there for him. It was her very presence that brought meaning to his life.

 _"... Look, I know things have been tense between us since that big conflict between you and Lotor and later with the fight you had with me. I know you were only looking out for me. So, sorry for blowing up like that."_ He heard Lance apologize on the other end of the phone.

"Lance, listen, you do not have to apologize." And she didn't, seeing how before Keith threw the first punch at Lotor, Lance was away from the dinner table. It was a meet and greet event orchestrated by Lance, who wanted Lotor, the man she been seeing after their break-up five years ago, to have a solo meet and greet with each of her friends. Everyone else in their friend group had already sat down and met the guy. Keith was the only one who had yet to see him, and honestly, he hadn't been looking to forward to it.

Lance was Keith's first and true love of his life, who he started dating back when they were in high school and had a steady and strong relationship with until their first year of college. They had a huge fight that resulted in their relationship ending. Before the breakup, they had run into a few rough spots with their relationship, but they had always managed to get through them. But this fight had ripped a large hole which was left unable to be fixed. It was a strong feat that the two managed to remain friends despite their break-up, and both were happy that despite their relationship not being able to work out, they could at least be friends in the end.

That's what Keith wanted to believe in the beginning, but he couldn't. He didn't think both he and Lance were meant to be friends. He saw a future with Lance, a beautiful future where they would marry one day, have a few children and grow old together. He believed that if he gave Lance some space and decide to remain her friend, that somehow, by some miracle or a will, she would realize the same and they would end up back together again. Years passed and he carried on being her friend. They would hang out on the weekends and see movies together. Go out to eat. Swing by each other's place for a surprise visit, but that all came to halt when she met _him._

The arrogant, billionaire bastard who easily won Lance over by using his so-called charming words. He was a man named Lotor. A CEO of some huge global-wide company from what Keith had gathered. When he first met Lotor, he scoffed at the over expensive suit, the long girly hair, and the annoying British accent-Keith liked nothing about the man. Forced to sit right across from the couple and watch their stupid lovey-dovey act being thrown in his face, was awful.

The pain of watching the girl who he once dated and still had feelings for, being all cozy with another man, was heart-wrenching. After ordering their food, Lance soon left the table, leaving him alone with Lotor. It was a very awkward and tense silence at the table but was broken when Keith decided cut to the chase. _"Look I know you're dating Lance, but if you dare break her, hurt her, or make her cry, don't think you are going to get away scot free because I will hunt you down and make you pay,"_ swore Keith.

Chuckling, Lotor removed a long strand of his hair from out of his face, smirking cockily at Keith. _"Don't worry, I won't be a fool and let her go like you did. You see, I know when I have found someone to treasure and keep by my side. Unlike you, a little boy who doesn't know how to go after something he wants."_

Keith saw red and before he knew it his fist met Lotor's left cheek, only for a punch to be returned by Lotor himself. It all went downhill from there, and when Lance returned, she was not happy at commotion and scene they had caused. Gripping both by their ears painfully, she had dragged them outside to yell at them.

 _"Sweetheart, I know you're angry, but your anger should really turn towards your friend here since he is the one who threw the first punch."_ Lotor pointed his eyes over to Keith, who's own glaze was promising death to the long-haired man.

 _"Threw the first punch? Keith, what the hell is Lotor talking about?"_

 _"Look, Lance... This guy... He is not the right one for you!"_ Keith knew he was probably only making things worse, but he couldn't let Lance walk off with some guy he did not trust. Keith knew Lance's own happiness came before he his own, but he just couldn't walk away.

 _"And what do you know about what is_ possibly _right for me, huh Keith!?"_ she yelled at him, and it didn't take long for the two to start getting into a loud shouting match that left a sour taste in both of their mouths when they parted and went their separate ways.

It had been five months since they last talked to each other and now here she was calling him out of the blue and apologizing when it should've been him. Nevertheless, he was glad to hear her voice again. "... It's nice to hear from you again, Lance. I'm really sorry about what happened that night, I... stepped out of line."

 _"Hey, everyone was at fault for that situation. So let's place that behind us and try to move forward, okay? Besides, I have something much bigger to announce."_ There was a touch of excitement in her voice as if she couldn't contain her own joy. Keith didn't know why, but all of a sudden he felt this ominous foreboding feeling that told him whatever Lance was about to announce he was not going to like it. Not by a long shot.

 _"I'm getting married! Lotor proposed to me last night!"_

And just like that, every memory he once shared with Lance, the love of his life, the selfless girl who constantly put others before own. The sassy, beautiful girl who made him fall in love for the first time in his life. The girl who he wanted to marry someday and have a future-was shattered when she declared she was getting married to another guy.

"T-That's... great." It took everything Keith had for his voice not to break as he uttered those words.

...

It was finally the big day of Lance and Lotor's wedding day and Keith saw that the billionaire did not withhold anything back. They stood inside one of the largest and most famous chapels in town and ordered nothing but the best caterers and decorations. The scenery both inside the chapel and outside was breathtaking. While walking inside he was spotted by Pidge who was dressed in her blue bridesmaid dress. "There you are! Lance wants to see you before she walks down the aisle but before that... Are you okay?" Her concern made Keith feel appreciated and he was grateful to have a friend like her. Pidge knew he was still deeply in love with Lance and how the news about her marriage to Lotor nearly destroyed him, if it wasn't for her and his older brother, Shiro, stepping in to save him.

"I'm getting there, slowly." The pain still hurt and would probably hurt forever, but still, this was Lance's big day and he would be there for her. Following Pidge, he soon was escorted to the bride and Keith didn't think Lance could get even more beautiful than she did today. A diamond tiara veil was put on her head, and she was dressed in a long and elaborate white mermaid wedding dress, a smile of pure and genuine happiness on her face.

"Keith!" she happily called out to him.

"You look beautiful, Lance." Keith didn't think beautiful was the word that fit Lance as he looked at her. She was more than beautiful. She was gorgeous and pure, both inside and out. Any man would be proud to have her as his bride.

"Thanks. Though telling the truth, I'm so nervous." Lance's cheeks flushed a darker shade of color as she began fanning herself with her hands. There was a knock on the door and the person walking in was Hunk dressed in his tux; he was surprised when he spotted Keith. "Dude, you're like super late, but nevertheless, it's about to start."

Hearing those last three words, Keith felt as if the universe itself was about to end, but he knew he couldn't break down. Not before Lance on her big day. This was her day, and he would put his pain behind him. Because she was the woman he loved and who he would most likely love forever. Keith was about to walk out, following after Pidge and Hunk who had already left but paused at the door.

"Keith?"

"Does he make you happy?"

"...He does."

That was the only answer he needed to hear and with that, he walked out the door. No matter how much he wished he was the one who stood in Lotor's spot, standing beside Lance at the altar as the priest declared them husband and wife, Lance's happiness always came before his own, and as long she was happy... That's all that mattered to him.


	10. Smut

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Warning this chapter will have smut and while it might not be overly explicit, I should still warn you. So if you feel that you should skip this chapter, then please do. If not, please continue on.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Latte**

When Matt made it home and walked through the doorway of the apartment he shared with his girlfriend of three years, he was not expecting to be greeted by said girlfriend wearing a skimpy, low- cut, and very short French maid costume. He gulped as he took in how those long, gorgeous, toned legs were clad in a pair of thigh-high, lace, fishnet stockings. A shiny pair of stiletto black heels were on her feet. "Welcome Matty~!" she greeted him cheerily despite how shell-shocked he stood in the doorway.

"Am I in heaven?" Matt couldn't help but ask himself, even going so far as to pinch his arm just to make sure.

"Yes, I am heaven. I mean have you seen this ass." Matt nearly fainted when Lance turned around and bent over, only for him to get a face full of the black lace panties she was wearing underneath. Matt nearly had a nosebleed, heat pooling in his groin. Hearing the heels of Lance shoe advance in his direction. He was hit with the enticing smell of Lance's perfume when she threw her arms around his neck.

Matt was almost trembling with excitement when he felt her breath against the shell of his ear as she whispered, "I wanted to spoil you tonight to congratulate you on getting the big promotion you've been working hard for. I'm proud of you Matty~!" Those velvety lips of hers kissed his cheek and next to his neck; when she heard Matt groan that caused her to grin. She withdrew her lips so she could see his face, only to see him pouting adorably. "So cute." She softly kissed his lips before dragging him inside and shutting the door once he was inside the apartment.

"Something tells me I'm gonna really enjoy my reward." Matt felt like one hell of a lucky guy as he allowed Lance to lead him to the kitchen. Matt saw a spread of various fruits, chocolate, and a few other desserts placed neatly on the table.

"Since someone already had dinner, I decided to treat you to dessert instead." Lance shoved Matt into a chair, taking her seat in his lap.

"I have the best girlfriend ever!" happily exclaimed Matt, wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her close and nuzzling the inside of her neck.

Lance laughed before patting his head. "Good boy! Yes, Lance is the best girlfriend ever!" boasted Lance.

"And I also have the most beautiful, kindest, sweet, funny, sexy, and hottest girlfriend to ever exist!" proclaimed Matt before kissing Lance on the cheek causing her to giggle.

"And I as well have the cutest, smartest, hottest, loveable, and sincerest boyfriend in the world. Now say 'ahhh' Matty?" Lance dipped a large strawberry in some chocolate before presenting it to Matt, who instantly opened his mouth to devour the treat. Though once the strawberry was devoured, he eyed the chocolate that was smeared on her fingers.

"Wanna lick it off-" Lance was cut off by Matt placing his mouth around her fingers. His tongue twirled around the two digits, moaning as he lapped the chocolate clean before removing his mouth.

"I'll lick all the chocolate off you, my princess." Matt kissed her fingers softly.

"Now what else should I feed my Prince?" Lance picks up a white chocolate truffle and placed it inside of Matt's mouth. Only to kiss him seconds later, diving her tongue into his mouth both moaning at the sweet taste of chocolate and they began to devour each other. Lance felt one of Matt's hands creep under her short dress and started rubbing the inside of her thighs. Both of their bodies were heating up with desire as Matt stood from his chair, hugging Lance close before lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Finally breaking away from the kiss, the two gasped for air, staring heatedly into each other's eyes. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Matt asked, breathless, despite already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Bedroom, now."

* * *

 **Lancelot**

Sitting in a large and lavish bath that was scented with weird yet colorful space flowers and gold bath bombs that caused the water turn to gold, were two people. One was a beautiful and lavender-skinned male, while the other was female. The front frame of her naked body was pressed up against her master whose hands were resting on her left buttocks, finger dipping into the soft and taut flesh and squeezing gently. Invading his tongue in her mouth, she enveloped her arms around his neck.

"Such a pretty pet," Lotor murmured against his lips after breaking away from their kiss. Lust burned in his bright blue eyes, though along with lust, there was an emotion of deep affection the blue-eyed beauty had trapped him with.

"You flatter me too much, master." She felt his thumb swipe across her bottom lip, feeling the hard tip of his groin press against her folds. She intertwined her fingers with his other hand, only to bring them to her lips and started kissing each digit. After kissing them, she placed two of his long, thin fingers into her mouth, letting them linger on her tongue as those azure eyes watched lustfully as she teased him, slowly twirling and lavishing his fingers with her tongue.

Soon the blue-eyed, caramel skinned woman began sucking down on his two fingers, loving how Lotor groaned as he began thrusting her fingers in her mouth at a slow pace. "Such a good girl, my darling pet." Said pet loved it whenever she was praised by her master. Practically purring as she continued to suck on his fingers, her tongue dancing across his skin, she felt his lower region rub against her own, making her release a loud moan.

"Absolutely exquisite." Lotor's gaze flickered between his pet's cobalt blue eyes and her mouth was he was slowly pumping his fingers in and out. "Do you like big long things shoved into your mouth, pet?" asked her master, the tempo of his fingers picking up speed, along with the large thick piece of flesh that was rubbing against her folds.

Suddenly she was hitched up into the arms of her master who raised her from the water, ripping his fingers out of her mouth with a possessive growl. Eyeing his pet's rosy panting cheeks, he kissed her lips one more time, before whispering in her ear. "Let's finish this elsewhere, pet. Your master longs to hear your screams of pleasure bouncing off the walls of his chambers." The lust in their eyes was heavy as he carried his pet away to his room to finish what they started.

* * *

 **Shklance**

Cornered up against the wall, Lance was helplessly pinned there, pants nowhere to be found as the button down and overly large shirt she was wearing was left exposed. This showcased the sexy black and red bra and pantie set she was wearing underneath. Moans spilled from her lips as her neck was being devoured by her two lovers. Shiro had her wrists pinned above her head using only one hand, kissing along the right side of her neck, while on the left was Keith, who soon left her neck and gently began kissing down between the valley of her bosom and soon more butterfly kisses trailed down to her stomach.

"Such a pretty girl," she heard Shiro murmur against her neck, and hearing such a compliment made her feel so happy. When her eyes stared down at Keith, she saw him using his teeth to pull down her panties.

"... K-Keith!" she stutteringly called out to him, knowing what he was about to do as he pulled the sexy piece of material down passed her thighs. Those dark violet eyes were hazed over with lust and possessiveness that she had never seen before. His tongue lapped up the juices that leaked down her thighs, before bringing his mouth further up as Lance released a loud moan.

"So pretty and all ours. Nor is anyone allowed to take you away from us, Lance." Lance never saw Keith being this possessive before with her, and if she was being honest, it was a huge turn on. Though, the intensity of her moans increased when Shiro pulled her bra above her chest and began sucking on her nipples. The pleasure the two were giving her was overwhelming, and she had to thank that stupid wolf/dog-whatever the hell he was-alien prince who kidnapped her and tried to force his babies upon her. When Shiro and Keith had found her, even Zarkon himself would not have stood a chance.

The guy never stood a chance against those two and that's what led to this situation once they were back in the castle and in their room. Lance clutched one of her hands in Keith's hair and the other in Shiro's. "Oh god... I don't think... I'm gonna last long." Hearing Lance say this only made the two suck and lick with more passion, feeling Keith spread her thighs s to gain access, allowing his tongue to enter inside her. Lance moaned louder, slamming her head softly against the wall.

"Your moans are so pretty, Lance. They only belong to me and Keith." Shiro had pulled away from sucking her nipples and held Lance's chin gently, staring at those deep, beautiful eyes. Tears of pleasure ran down her cheeks as Keith buried his tongue deeper into her cunt.

Shiro knew she was about to cum soon and let Keith hear their lover moaning his name as she came, gripping the hot-tempered boy's hair roughly as she came into his mouth. "Keith! ... Oh god...!" Keith did not waste a single drop of his lover's special juices, pulling away with a cocky, sexy smirk on his lips as Lance's legs lost all feeling and she was no longer able to support herself. It was Shiro who lifted her up into his arms like a princess, making his way over their shared bed. Keith followed behind him as the other gently laid Lance on the bed.

"Don't get sleepy on us now, princess. That was only just the beginning," Shiro told her, watching as he and Keith began to remove their clothes. Lance had a feeling that she was going to be in for a very, very long and wonderful night.


	11. Klance: Remind Me of You

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I'm... ALIVE! Hey everybody! Did ya miss me? No? Yes?... Maybe? Well, I'm back and I missed everyone in the Voltron fandom. Also, who is excited for Friday?! I know I am! Again, I'm always accepting requests and ideas! Enjoy, the new chapter! :)

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Klance: Remind Me of You**

Glancing in the mirror, Lance clutched the long locks of brown hair in her hand, a pair of scissors in the other. With one last glance, she began cutting the long, precious strands; it took nothing more than a couple of seconds before she was finished. Taking a glance at the brown locks of hair in her hand, she then took a second glance in the mirror. "Hmm, not bad." Lance saw that her hair now stopped an inch away from reaching her shoulders and began modeling the new look in the mirror.

"Now that's done..." She made her way into the room that once belonged to Keith, but ever since the other joined the Blade of Marmora, the room was barely even used nowadays. On the bed, a new outfit was laid out that she would be sporting from now on, gently running her hand over the long-sleeved, short, red and white jacket. This action brought to mind the person who once used to wear it.

"Stupid Mullet," grumbled Lance, but there was a pain of sadness and loneliness expressed in her eyes. "It's been six months since we've last seen each other, and you can't even bother to send a postcard or anything," she muttered, slipping on the black tank-top and the jacket a certain ex-Paladin used to wear, styling it with a pair of dark shorts and knee-length black socks, even putting on Keith's shoes.

"Not bad, but I feel as if it's missing something-Oh!" Picking up the black-fingerless gloves on the dresser, Lance put them on her hands, before modeling her new look in the mirror.

"Damn, I look hot~!" Lance winked at her reflection in the mirror, before doing the finger-guns, and she made her way out the door to join the others. When Lance made her appearance, everyone gathered on the observation deck was caught by surprise at her new get-up, Hunk being the most noticeable one.

"D-Dude... You cut your hair?! You'd loved your hair!" exclaimed Hunk, pointing at the now short brown locks that framed Lance's face.

"Well... I thought it was time for a change. How do I look?" Lance struck a model's pose, feeling the intense stare of Pidge directed at the new get-up, before smirking and saying,

"Nice haircut."

"Thanks-" Lance smiled bashfully before Pidge cut her off.

"I can't wait to hear Keith's opinion on your new outfit. Hey, Keith, what do you think of Lance's new look?" Only upon hearing this did Lance feel a presence right behind her. Slowly turning around, trying to ignore her beating heart, she saw a stunned and speechless Keith standing right behind her.

"I... This... It's not what it looks like! I mean, don't think just because I deeply missed you that I decided to wear your clothes to remind me of you or anything. I just wanted a new look; you got that, Mullet?!" Lance's face flushed a deep shade of red, hands folded across her chest, denying her true feelings despite how obvious her reasons for wearing Keith's clothes were.

"You... You... My clothes..." Keith's entire face was heating up and was starting to resemble a cherry at this moment.

"What?" Lance took a step forward, stepping into Keith's personal space, and pointed her big blue eyes up at him. "Do you like it?" she asked bashfully.

 _'Oh my god, she's so cute!'_ exclaimed Keith, placing a hand over his face, before hightailing it out of there and ran straight to his room. Once inside, he leaned against the door, placing a hand over his beating heart. After calming down, Keith noticed how his room felt different as if someone had been staying in it. Opening a drawer, Keith blushed at the articles of women's underwear that was inside and slammed it back closed, Quickly turning his attention to the game system that was now hooked up in his room.

"Hold it right there, Hot-shot! Just where do you think running off like that when a cute girl, such as myself, asks you a direct question is alright?" Lance stormed into the room and poked Keith in his chest, though that was when she noticed two things about the hot-tempered ex-Paladin.

 _'Wow, Keith got buff and not only that...'_ Lance raised her head up and saw Keith was staring down at her; a cute frown appeared on her face. "I can't believe it. You're taller than me now." Keith smirked upon hearing that, before asking,

"Why are you wearing my clothes?"

Upon hearing this, Lance looked embarrassed, not expecting Keith to see her so soon in her new outfit that basically consisted of his clothes. Keith watched how Lance looked reluctant to tell him the truth, which made him even more curious about why she was wearing his clothes, and not only that...

"You... You cut your hair?" There was a tone of disbelief expressed in Keith's voice, now paying attention to Lance's new haircut. Almost everyone on the ship knew how Lance treasured her long hair, so it was shocking and surprising to see Lance sporting a short haircut.

"Like I said, ...I wanted to try something different." Lance hid her face, facing away from Keith.

"That still doesn't explain why you're wearing my clothes," Keith said once again.

"...Alright, Hot-Shot, do you want the truth?" Lance sighed.

"Yes."

"It's because I missed you!" exclaimed Lance, staring directly into Keith's eyes. "I truly, deeply, missed you being here with us! With me! So in order to cope with your long absences, I wore your clothes! I slept in your bed! Everything I do is to remind me of you! It comforts me, okay? Do you not know how scary it is wondering if you'll return back to me? I'm scared, Keith, but not for myself, but for you. We are so far away... With me knowing that if you ever run into trouble, I won't be there to protect you... And that thought scares the hell out of me. So that's why! Happy?" Keith was surprised to see Lance's eyes had teared up, reaching his hand out to cup her cheeks; before she had time to wipe them away, he used his thumb to wipe away the few tears that had escaped.

"... Lance, I... I don't know what to say. I mean, I didn't know you felt that way about me not being here."

"Jerk, I bet you don't miss me to the extent of how much I missed you." Keith found her pout endearing; a gentle smile made it's on his face.

"I do." These words caught Lance off guard, noticing how Keith's cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink. "I mean, I missed everyone on the team, but the person who I missed the most was you, Lance," Keith said sincerely.

"...Stupid Mullet, if you missed me so much, then wear this." Lance retrieved the thin silver chain necklace with a blue crescent moon amulet from around her neck, dangling it in front of Keith, before reaching up on her tiptoes to fasten it around his neck.

"My sister gave me that necklace when I was nine. I've never been apart from it, until now. I want you to wear this necklace, that way a piece of me is always with you." Lance stepped back and beamed a smile up at the blushing boy, who felt his resistance snap, planting his lips onto Lance's. She was caught off guard for a second, before deepening the kiss, feeling Keith's strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, hugging her body against his.

It only lasted a couple seconds before the two broke apart, Keith shooting a cocky smirk down at Lance. Leaning his forehead against hers, he said, "I forgot to say, you look good in my clothes."

"Just admit it, Hot-Shot, I make these clothes look even better." There was a touch of smugness in Lance's tone.

"Whatever you say, Lance," smiled Keith, feeling content with just holding Lance in his arm. Lance hugged him back, sharing Keith's exact feelings.


	12. Klance: I'm In Love with a Cheerleader!

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay, the original next chapter is a Lancelot one-shot, but it's M-rated and is posted on AO3, where I feel the most comfortable posted the M-rated ones. So, if you want to read it, head over to AO3.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

 **Request by:** klanceypants

* * *

 **Klance: I'm In Love with a Cheerleader!**

When Keith entered Voltron High, on the very first day he was labeled as the hot-emo-Asian-kid that lots of girls, and even guys, tried to get close to, only to fail. He never bothered with a glance or with a sentence on those who approached with ulterior motives in their eyes. Keith didn't want to associate himself with those types of people. Around lunchtime, Keith sat alone at a lunch table stationed in the far back of the cafeteria, when a loud boisterous, yet feminine, laugh caught his attention.

When he found the source of the laughter, Keith felt as if something struck him dead center, hitting his heart. Eyes locked onto a tall, pretty girl with long brown hair worn in a high ponytail, dangling golden hoop earrings sparkled in the sunlight, and her eyes were the brightest of blue he ever saw. Her smooth and soft light-brown skin made his throat go dry; dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, her arms were wrapped around the necks of two people, one laughing right along with her, while the other simply looked annoyed.

Keith felt his cheeks flush a deep shade of red, forcing his eyes away from the breathtakingly pretty girl, placing a hand over his beating heart. 'What the hell is going on with me?!' Keith mentally exclaimed in panic, wondering why he was reacting in such a way. When it was time for free period, Keith sat on the bleachers outside where the football team was having practice. The team was led by his long-time brother figure Shiro, who greeted him once he caught sight of Keith.

After finding a good spot, Keith reached into his bookbag, pulling out his notebook to finish the rough draft of his essay when a familiar laugh caught his attention. Though, what really caught his sight was a beautiful and graceful figure doing a backflip down the sidelines of the football field before finishing off with a perfect split. "Oh yeah, Lancey Lance scores perfectly again!" cheered the girl, waving the brightly colored pom-poms excitedly above her head, a beaming grin on her face.

Keith felt a second strike hit him once again at the sight of the pretty girl dressed in her cheerleading outfit. 'Damn... She's hot.' For the remainder of practice, Keith's eyes were glued to Lance, forgetting about his essay assignment. During the first month, since entering Voltron High, Keith remained alone, though he did find himself getting along with one of his classmates in his Calculus class, a genius girl who went by the name of Pidge, who was also friends with a certain cheerleader he had been eyeing this past month.

Every free-period, Keith would sit on the bleachers where the football team practiced outside on the field, along with the cheerleading squad, yet his eyes were only on one person, watching her do a cartwheel and waving her pom-poms out in the air. When practice was over for both teams, Shiro came over to talk to Keith, introducing him to his long-time best friend Matt. "Isn't she a beauty, Shiro?" commented a love-struck Matt when they caught sight of a certain someone running over to them, waving her arms.

"Shiro! Matty!" she greeted Matt with a hug which he eagerly returned, and she winked up at Shiro next before her eyes landed on Keith. He felt his cheeks flush a deep shade of red when she smiled at him. "Oh, you're that hot new kid that every girl and guy has been talking about. Hello, Hot-Stuff, the name's Lance~!" She blew him a kiss and gave him a two finger salute, a large smile on her face.

Keith did nothing but stare at her for three solid minutes and then abruptly left the area, leaving behind two very confused people. "Umm,... Did I say something wrong?" questioned Lance, completely unaware that her little actions caused Keith's heart to beat uncontrollably in his chest, that the poor boy was shy, unable to handle his own emotions, so he ran away in order to not embarrass himself.

Two months later, Keith found himself sitting in front of Lance in the library, due to a project that was given to them in their Chemistry class.

"Hiya, Hot-Stuff, let's hope you won't run away from me like last time," Lance greeted him, completely missing how the boy's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink as she kept on rambling. "Oh, that reminds me, I never got your name, new guy."

"...Keith. The name is Keith." Keith was proud that he finally had the courage to speak his name, resisting the urge to flee whenever Lance was in close proximity to him.

"Well, Keith, let's get cracking, I can't afford another F in this class. Not to mention Mr. Jackson can be a dick," grumbled Lance, both taking out their books to get started. Upon spending time with Lance, Keith found out that she loved to talk and how easily she became sidetracked. Though unlike most people, she didn't let her partner do all the work but worked equally alongside with him. She was also funny and had a beautiful smile.

It was after this project that Lance invited Keith to be with her group of friends, the other two easily accepting him especially since he already had a good relationship with one of them. Whenever Lance spotted Keith sitting on the bleachers at practice, she would always greet him enthusiastically in a very Lance-like fashion.

"K.E.I.T.H~! What's that spell?! Keith!" Lance spelled out his name, doing a series of somersaults, cartwheels, and flips before blowing a kiss in his direction. This, of course, caught the attention of the rest of the cheerleaders on the team who giggled while some of the members of the football team began glaring at the lone teen. Lance was a very pretty girl and not to mention, her personality was charming, so it was no surprise that she was popular.

Keith was at his locker getting his books out when a conversation between two boys caught his attention once Lance's name was mention. "Dude, don't you know Lance is dating the rich student body president. Every guy and girl who tried to get in between them have failed; besides have you seen the guy? They're the reason why every girl in the school is in love with him. Look there they go!" one of them whispered. Keith looked in the direction the person pointed to and felt a stab of pain in his chest.

Walking down the hall, standing by Lance's side, was a tall, handsome, dare he even admit beautiful, boy. He was the image of a perfect student, smiling while Lance chatted alongside him. They were the picture perfect couple and it tore Keith's heart apart. Trying to ignore the pain, he heard the boy who was standing close to his locker sigh.

"Adriel Altea. He is rich, good-looking, has a charming personality, and is smart. It's rumored those two have been going steady for a year now. Trust me, my friend, when I say it's better that you give up now." The teen patted his depressed friend on the shoulder, before going off to class. Though there was one other person who felt depressed upon receiving such news, closing the door to his locker, he slowly made his way to class.

Two weeks afterward, Lance ran into some trouble when a guy decided to ask her out. This exchange was witnessed by Keith, who felt a sharp pain in his chest once he heard Lance say, "Sorry, but I have a hot gorgeous boyfriend." Having said that, that should've been the end of the issue, but it seemed like this guy did not want to take no for an answer.

Keith's eyes narrowed dangerously when the guy seized Lance's wrist in a tight grip, and once he saw that painful expression flash across her face, he charged forward. Without warning, he swung his fist forward, giving the bastard a broken nose, before leading Lance away from the guy. Once they were far enough away from the student, Keith faced Lance, holding her shoulders.

"Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the nurse's office? Did he scare you?!" Keith was firing off questions of concern, while Lance stood there stunned, before a smile broke out across her face. Reaching a hand up, she cupped Keith's left cheek, who paused what he was saying once he saw Lance's smile.

"Seems like you're my hero, Hot-Stuff. Gotta admit, it was kinda hot seeing you sucker punch that jerk for me," confessed Lance, though what she said next made his heart skip a beat. "Hey, how about we date. I'm hot. You're cute. I say we make a great pair. So what do you think?"

Keith was speechless, happy,... and so very confused. "Wait. Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Oh, you mean Adriel! People just jump to that conclusion on their own and we let them think that, besides, it's the perfect excuse to turn down others. We're just good friends!" Lance cleared up the misunderstanding, bringing relief to Keith's heart; he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he said...

"I would love to be your boyfriend."


	13. Klance: Ogling Part 3!

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** This part turned out completely different than from what I had in mind, but there will definitely be a part 4 in the future.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

 **A/N:** The suggestion of Lance POV of the Ogling series was requested by Brownie-Bear-Apocalypse! :)

* * *

 **Klance: Ogling Part 3!**

It was late at night, and Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were all seated inside the kitchen, reminiscing about some of the old days back in the Garrison, when Keith's name popped up in the conversation. This led to Hunk and Pidge pointing out Lance's feelings towards the Black Paladin. "Actually, I can tell whenever you are in love, buddy," Hunk pointed out, sitting on the other side of the counter, while Lance stood in the kitchen mixing baking indigents in a large blue bowl.

"How?" Lance paused, placing on hand on her hip, sassily.

"You start acting girlier than usually, baking a lot, smiling, and giggling from time to time. I mean it's obvious that you're in love with Keith." Once Lance heard this, she placed her hand over her heart dramatically, wearing an expression of disbelief.

"K-K-K-Keith? That Mullet!? No sir! No way! Nadda! I am not in love with Keith!" Lance fiercely denied, pointing the spatula in her hand towards Hunk who shared a look with Pidge, before they both turned their eyes back to Lance.

"Dude, I once caught you scribbling his name all over a napkin with little hearts all sprinkled around it. Plus you're always ogling him during training when he takes his shirt off, like a pervert," Pidge ratted out Lance, cheeks flushing from the embarrassment of being caught ogling her so-called rival.

"You're also in a baking frenzy. Whenever you're in love, you always go into a baking frenzy. Just like when you were dating He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, you baked six batches of cookies, three cakes, and two pies," added Hunk, which made Lance pout as even her best-friend, her bro, her partner-in-crime wasn't even helping her out.

"Though I gotta admit those cookies were to die for! Awesome job, my little Padawan!" Hunk gave her a fist bump which she returned.

"Speaking of baking, what are you making, Lance?" Pidge curiously asked, watching as Lance poured the cake batter into a pan before placing it inside the oven. The highly upgraded space oven didn't take long to bake the cake that Lance pulled from out of it, wearing a pair of blue oven mitts.

"The last time we were at the Space Mall, I picked up a few ingredients that resembled those back on Earth. So I decided to make an invisible apple cake." After placing the cake on the counter, the sweet aroma of baked apples, combined with the almonds that were sprinkled on top, filled the kitchen.

"Awesome~!" grinned Pidge.

"Sound delicious!" drooled Hunk.

"Bon appetit, lady and gentleman~!" Lance announced dramatically, presenting a slice to Pidge and Hunk who without haste, eagerly took a bite, only to moan as they suddenly felt as if they were floating amongst a sea of apples.

"I might be the chef on this ship, but no one can beat In-Love-Lance when it comes to baking." Tears of happiness streamed down Hunk face.

"So should we be thanking Keith? I mean he is the one she is in love with." Pidge placed the second bite into her mouth, only to drop her fork when Lance snatched her plate of delicious apple cake away.

"Keep saying things like that and there will be no more cake for you, missy," Lance sternly told Pidge, almost like a mother scolding her child. Though she was weak against Pidge's adorable puppy dog eyes, and she didn't have the heart to follow through with her threat, returning the plate of desert back to the youngest on the team.

"... Okay... So, say I do indeed have a crush on Keith... but Keith hates me," stressed Lance; both Hunk and Pidge spotted the look of sadness that flashed in her eyes.

"He doesn't hate you," Hunk tried to reassure her.

"The guy either hates me or finds my extremely annoying! I... I don't think I'm his type. Great. I'm not Shiro's type! I'm not Keith's type! Just whose type am I?!" yelled Lance, before sinking down to the floor, staring depressingly at it.

"How come all of the hot ones are not attracted to me!" Lance shouted out in frustration. She would admit that the first time she saw Shiro, she had been attracted to him. Can anyone blame her?! The guy was sweet, yet strict, handsome, and had muscles that could cause anyone to have wet dreams at night. Sadly, Lance knew she had no chance with the guy and what she had for him was nothing more than a crush and admiration.

Though things were different when she first laid her eyes on Keith, who had the looks as well, yet it was his cold personality that irked her in the wrong way. The more she paid attention to Keith, the more irked she became. Yes, she was jealous of Keith's piloting skills. So what if she became irritated when she heard some of the girls back at the Garrison calling Keith 'hot' and 'adorable'?

Though maybe she did feel a little guilty once she realized that Keith's personality wasn't cold but that the other just wasn't good at handling his own feelings. So maybe she found herself growing a small crush on Keith the more she got to know the guy, but it was still obvious that he held no interest for her, which in return made her question herself.

Was she pretty enough? Was she too tall? Was her body not to his liking? What type of girl did he like and how could she become that girl? It was a known fact that once Lana 'Lance' McClain fell in love, she gave her entire heart. Which made it that much harder when the person who she gave her all to would break it into tiny little pieces. Just like He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, who she began dating for a little while back at the Garrison before she caught him with his tongue shoved down some other girl's throat.

Never again did Lance want to go through such pain and turmoil. The pain that filled her heart when she stumbled upon that scene and then having the guy coldly rejected her, before walking off with the other girl, tore at her heart and self-worth. This made Lance question everything about her personality and her appearance, and it got to such a bad stage, that it took both Hunk and Pidge to snap her out of it.

"Hey. Who made cake?" Hearing that familiar voice, Lance saw Keith step into the kitchen. It was Pidge who answered him with a mouth stuffed with cake. Though, Lance found herself too busy staring at Keith's appearance.

'He really is cute. Hot even, but... Why won't he like me?' Lance found herself asking, feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Lance can bake?" Keith was caught by surprise with this new piece of information, turning his eyes towards the girl on the floor, but when he looked at her, Keith saw that tears were beginning to gather in Lance's eyes, which admittedly caused him to worry and his heart to sting.

"Buddy, what's wrong?" It was Hunk's concerned voice that asked first, after noticing the way Keith expression had change and once he looked in Lance's direction, now noticing that there were tears gathered up in her eyes. Even Pidge looked deeply concerned for the blue-eyed girl.

Feeling something wet run down her face, Lance noticed that she was crying. "So stupid..." she muttered, talking about her current state of emotions, and before anyone could get another word in, Lance ran out of the kitchen. Keith was about to chase after her until Hunk stopped him.

"I think we should let her be for now. When she gets like this, it's better to approach her after she calms down," advised Hunk, though Keith looked as if he still wanted to run after her until Pidge backed him up.

"Just be patient and wait, Keith, before you go and make things worse by being your impatient self." Pidge pulled on his jacket, shooting him a glare.

"But why was she crying? What happened to Lance to make her that way?" There was desperation in Keith's voice, wanting to know what made the girl, who was always fooling around, wearing a smile, making others happy, cry and look so sad. Sharing a look, neither Pidge nor Hunk knew how to answer that question.


	14. Lancelot: The Emperor Mate Part 1!

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** This was supposed to be a Shance one-shot, but it turned into being a Lancelot one instead, that will have multiple parts.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Lancelot: The Emperor Mate Part 1** **!**

"Oh, if it isn't the Red Paladin. What reason do you have to seek me out?" Lotor stared down at the blue-eyed girl who silently stood in front of him. The noisy voice and sassy hand gestures were noticeably lacking from her today. Which, for what Lotor had noticed about the woman, was rather odd. Standing there in front of him, she wore a concentrated and determined look on her face, and all of a sudden, she seized hold of his wrist and walked off with him to her room. Once inside, she gestured him to a chair, while she sat on her bed.

Hands folded over her chest, she instructed him. "Talk."

Lotor was caught off guard by this demanding response, provoking a sense of discontent and slight arousal at being commanded by the blue-eyed woman. Even though she couldn't quite rival a beauty like Allura, she was still a very attractive woman in her own rights. Not to mention, the woman gave off the signals and the sense of smell that was very similar to an omega. Something which made the alpha in him showed interest in the young woman.

"Ever since you and Allura returned from that Camelot place."

"You mean, Oriande?"

"Tomatoes and oranges, who cares, but you've been moping around lately. In other words, silently self-loathing yourself." Lance looked him in the eye, making herself comfortable in her own room.

Lotor was honestly surprised that the least likely member of the Voltron team could ever possess such strong insight. Though the woman shared some interest in him, he didn't think she paid that much attention to him to make such an accurate presumption.

"At first I thought you had a thing for Allura-I mean, who wouldn't! You sometimes stare at her, but after some time, I noticed that it wasn't you being infatuated with her, but… envious of her? Which was very weird! 'Cause I was like, why on Earth would Prince-hotness be envious of Allura? So I started thinking and thinking and did some more thinking-and Bam!" Lance slammed her fist into her hand. "I came to a conclusion!"

"Oh, and pray tell, what conclusion did you come to, Red Paladin of Voltron?" Lotor elegantly raised his eyebrow, curiosity peaked, yet… somewhere deep inside him, he felt the disgusting emotion of fear swell within him. Fear was viewed as weakness, an intolerable, and a defect to those who served the Galra Empire. This was a rule that had been instilled in Lotor's mind since he could crawl.

The new Emperor thought he was better at concealing his emotions, obviously, he had thought wrong. Leaning back in the chair, he crossed his legs and placed his hand underneath his chin. With every move, he gave off an air of elegance, authority, and beauty. Lance swallowed, forcing her eyes away from this sinfully beautiful creature, which she allowed into her room.

"You... Look, I know it's not my place, but whatever happened in there, it... made you loathe your Galra birth side. You look at Allura, wishing... that you were her. Not saying that you wish you were female! I mean, you make one hella fine man, but... that you wish you were fully Altean." Lance was careful with each word she said, taking a look at the Galran Emperor and saw his face was masked with a look of indifference.

"... I admit, there are times that I detest my Galra birth side. All Galra at the age they can walk are taught how to fight. To never fear death. To never show weakness. That it is either life or death. 'Victory or Death.'" Lotor's voice gave off a hard edge, sneering unpleasantly at the last line that was quoted.

"Allura achieved something that you couldn't," pinpointed Lance, hands folded and placed on her lap.

"Because we were taught different beliefs. I am tainted while she is pure. She was taught love and compassion while I was taught hate and mercilessness. Am I jealous, of course, but... That's just who we are..." Lotor didn't know why he was telling this to the young woman, but there was something about her that made one feel at ease. Almost as if one could confess all of their problems to her, without having her judging them or pitying them.

Thinking about it, it was this caring side of her that also showed similar actions that one would find in an omega. Omega's were known to be more in tune with their emotions than alphas, able to openly express their emotions in ways alphas could not. Though in the Galra Empire, omegas were seen as nothing more than bed-warmers and breeders.

"Despite what you might think, you should never hate yourself. All that self-loathing will do nothing but take you down a dark road and I don't want to see that happen." Lotor saw the woman display a mature side of herself as she advised him.

"I'm surprised that you are showing such concern for me." Lotor kept his eyes on the woman before him, finding her intriguing.

"Dude, we are comrades now. So instead of keeping all that self-loathing buried within you, come talk to me. The others do it all the time. Besides, even though we had our issues in the past, I think you're a pretty good guy. There's more good inside you than you think. So don't beat yourself up about it, pretty-boy." She smiled and Lotor was surprised to feel a source of warmth bloom in his chest.

Lotor tried to ignore the alpha in him that was purring in delight at the show of concern Lance was giving him. Lotor never had anyone to depend on, never had anyone to show him affection, nor concern. So this was all a first for him, though there was no denying it, he was definitely taken by the Red Paladin.


	15. Shance: So Glad To Have Meet You

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Finally the Shance chapter! :)

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Shance: So Glad To Have Meet You** **!**

After a hard and tiring day of taking down criminals, Shiro was happy to be back home. Walking inside the two-story house which he shared with his wife when he saw the cutest thing ever; his wife was seated upon a nest of soft, huge, and fluffy pillows. She was currently wearing one of his old college t-shirts, the swell of her stomach was round and noticeable, and a pair of glasses were on her face, deeply captivated with the telenovela that was playing on their flat-screen.

In her hand was a fried chicken leg that she took a bite of; a box of crispy fried chicken sat on their coffee table, along with a can of Pepsi and Louisiana hot sauce. Lance didn't even notice his presence, deeply entranced with the show and the fried chicken she was eating. A crispy crunch could be heard each time she took a bite.

Shiro made his way next to her, taking a seat on the floor, before wrapping his arms around her. "Hey, babe!" She greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're so adorable when you eat," Shiro said affectionately, nuzzling his head against her cheek, returning the affection.

"Takashi, that better not be you low key calling me fat. I'm eating for two here." An adorable pout was on her face, hearing Shiro chuckle, gently rubbing one of his hands over her pregnant stomach.

"Of course I'm not calling you fat; if anything you are even more beautiful pregnant than you were before," he reassured the most beautiful and sweetest woman to ever walk into his life.

"'Kashi, please don't tell me you have a hidden pregnancy kink," Lance teased him, picking up the bottle of hot-sauce and pouring a few drops of it on the chicken, before sinking her teeth down into it, taking a large bite.

"I'm going to choose not to answer that question." Shiro found himself relaxed, sitting next to his adorable pregnant wife, not really caring for the drama playing on the screen.

"You know I love you honey~!" She placed a second smooch on his cheek. "So, I've been thinking of baby names lately and I want you to have a look. None of these names are official, and if you have a few names in mind for our baby girl, I'm all ears." Lance handed over the open notebook; Shiro saw there were at least twelve names that Lance had written down.

"Whatever name you choose sweetie, that's reasonable, I will fully support your decision," Shiro gave her his full support.

"What do you mean reasonable?" Lance glared up at her husband, seeing that the other was accusing her of something. Even though she was totally innocent.

"Lance, we are not naming her Beyonce or Naruto Uzumaki," said Shiro, staring at her.

"Hey, both are inspirational icons!" defended Lance.

"Whatever you say, princess." Shiro looked at the names that were written on the paper. "Lance, we are also not naming our child Sasuke."

"But-You know what, Sasuke is an A-Hole. I mean, how could you choose crybaby pinkie over a hot, cute, blonde sunshine?!" complained Lance, while Shiro continued looking over the list.

"Lance..."

"Yes, babe." Lance feed herself some more chicken, while Shiro gave the list a second look.

"How come all of these names start with S?" Shiro began noticed how every name on the list started with the same letter.

"Because... I want her name to be close to yours. I got a list of Ts as well!" Lance innocently pointed to the second notebook that rested by her side.

"Oh god, you're so cute." Shiro held her close, nuzzling the side of her neck. If there was one weakness the feared special agent of the Voltron task force had, it was his adorable wife. She was both his strength and weakness, and he loved her with his entire heart.

"Uh-huh, me being cute is how this cute little bun got in the oven. Though I gotta say, you were a beast in bed that night. I was sore and in bed for three days." Lance softly rubbed her belly, feeling Shiro stiffen at her side, shooting her a guilty and concerned look.

"I didn't hurt you that time, right?" Shiro remembered that wild night very vividly, recalling how his actions were similar to that of an animal in heat, mating wildly with its mate. He would also never forget the guilt he felt when his poor wife couldn't even move a muscle the next morning, though... he did love spoiling her for those next three days.

"Honey, I loved it!" Lance grinned pervertedly. "Besides, I got pampered by you during those days of luxury," she then added.

"I always love spoiling my wife," confessed Shiro.

"Oh, you cute, sexy giant!" Lance didn't know what to do with herself, giggling at her husband, who seemed to always care about her, showering her with love, and even putting her needs before his own, not that Lance would allow him. She still would never forget when the man walked into her donut shop; she had been instantly interested in the sexy, stoic, giant of a man.

Every time she would flirt with him, he would blush adorably. Though, the day he clumsy asked her out would also be a day she would never forget. She had been so happy that she immediately kissed him before she could agree. One date turned into another, and so it continued later on in the future, he would ask her to marry him, and now here they were, expecting their first born.

"Despite whatever name our child will have, I know she'll be beautiful, just like her mother," Shiro spoke softly into her ear and Lance couldn't help but feel blessed to have married such a man.

"And I know she will be brave and strong, just like her father, " Lance returned the sentiment, and never before did Shiro feel as lucky as to have married such a beautiful woman as the one beside him.


	16. Klance: Cosplays and Crushes Part1

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** This one-shot was supposed to be a Latte, but reading Costumed Identities, I was inspired to do a Klance one-shot. Also, do anyone of you has any kinky ideas featuring fem!Lance paired with a certain guy? If you do, please hit me up on my Tumblr page.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Klance: Cosplays and Crushes Part.1**

Lance stood in a large building, impatiently tapping her white Mary Janes on the ground, hands folded over her chest. Standing within the noisy building were people cosplaying from a range of anime characters, game characters, cartoon characters, you name it. Leaning against the wall was her two best friends Hunk and Pidge. "Lance, are you waiting for your boyfriend?" teased Pidge, not even caring when the girl threw her a glare.

"He's not my boyfriend! He is my rival!" Lance strongly stated when a loud squeal was heard, coming from a group of girls. All four were dressed as characters from the animated series RWBY. The one who was dressed as Ruby ran towards her first, squealing excitedly.

"Oh my God! You're so cute~! You're Lady Blue, right? I really love your impression of a Sylveon cosplay. You are really adorable~!" The girl's words and actions filled Lance's heart with happiness; soon the other girls joined in, throwing compliments her way as well. They even asked for a photo which she happily accepted. Lance felt happy with the attention her cosplay gained, seeing that all her hard work-staying up past midnight, sewing and looking up different designs-was worth it.

After waving the girls goodbye, Lance went back to patiently waiting for a certain someone to arrive. Brushing a piece of the cotton candy pink wig off her shoulders, she heard a bunch of high-pitched girly squeals coming from the northern direction. Without further waiting, Lance marched forward, but as soon as she found the source, she halted in her footsteps.

She felt her cheeks heat up, her heartbeat increasing, and she couldn't help but think... 'God, he looks so fine.' Lance sighed like a girl in love.

Standing amongst a group of squealing girls, looking a tad bit uncomfortable, was her rival Red Madness, cosplaying as Noctis from Final Fantasy XV. Those sharp, intense eyes and that standoffish aura really brought out the appeal of the character, not to mention the wardrobe that she knew was all tailor-made by him. Something which she had found out after totally-not-stalking his Tumblr page daily.

Lance still remembered when Red Madness first caught her attention. It was during the cosplay competition that for the last three straight years Lance won and was planning on a fourth if he hadn't shown up. Lance went all out, cosplaying as Nico Robin from the One Piece movie, Film Z. Lance's cosplay was hot, and she knew it, definitely with the attention she had been getting, even before the competition had started.

Lance just knew she had won until he walked out on stage, cosplaying as the ghoul form of Kaneki Ken from Tokyo Ghoul. Not only did his cosplay match the character perfectly, but also his aura, it was dangerous, dark, and despairful. Though, the extra bonus was the tentacles; God did those things look real. Lance swore they could even move. That was both freaky and yet so cool. It was the first competition since Lance began entering them, that she ever lost.

It was soon after that she found out, just like her, that the guy had a fanbase and went by the name Red Madness. That night, Lance spent all night browsing through his Tumblr page and figured out that this was his first time ever entering a cosplay competition, despite cosplaying before. It was since then, that the two were rivals, and their current winning score was tied.

Red Madness must've felt her eyes on him as he soon made eye contact with her, hearing the whispering of the fans that stood amongst them.

"Oh, it's Lady Blue!"

"Aww, her Sylveon cosplay is adorable~!"

"When she sees Red Madness, I wonder how she'll react this time?"

"I just want the two to get together already; they make such a cute couple."

Upon hearing that last statement, Lance shyly glanced away, missing the shade of pink that entered her rival's cheeks, due to this comment. This wasn't her first time hearing such comments; sometimes she would even receive messages from her fans, wishing that she would get together with the other cosplayer. Lance didn't know when other people started shipping them together and honestly, she didn't know how to respond to these types of comments.

Fighting off that touch of girly giddiness that bloomed in her chest, she marched forward in front of the glaring boy. "Damn, you make one hot Noctis," she stated. Though they may be rivals, she always begrudgingly complimented his cosplays each time they saw each other at conventions. And as always, the boy's expression did not change, remaining aloof as always, eyeing her own cosplay up and down.

"You... make a cute Sylveon," he said awkwardly, scratching at the side of his cheek, unable to look at her. Lance swore her heart did not race. She was not unbelievably happy with the compliment he had given her. She did not think his awkwardness was cute nor did she want to cuddle him!

"Thanks! I wanted to try something different from my more sexy and glamorous cosplays. Plus, Sylveon is so darn cute~! I just couldn't help myself, and I find my tails really cute." Lance kept on blabbering until she realized what she was doing. "Anyway, enough about me, are you ready to lose to me this year?" Lance cockily placed her hands on her hips, shooting her rival a challenging smirk.

"Don't be so confident until you walk up on that stage." He returned her smirk with one of his own, challenging her back.

"Oh, so pretty-boy thinks he's going to win against me this year."

"I'm confident that I will, though, with you, I can never tell."

Lance was about to say something more when Pidge's voice interrupted her. Both her and Hunk were walking over to her. "Hey, Blue, we're handing towards the Name That Anime Opening panel. You coming?"

"Yea!" Lance answered before turning her eyes towards the boy in front of her. "You, umm, want to come to the Name That Anime Opening panel with us? I mean, it's totally fine if you don't want to, or were you planning to go to another panel?" Lance asked, feeling nervous at what he might say.

Even though she had spoken to Red Madness before, it would usually only be a few short sentences, usually compliments and competitive words, and that would be it. Though this time, she was asking if the other wanted to spend time with her and her friends. "It's cool. I wasn't planning on going to another panel, but... Are you sure you want me along? I don't want to disturb you and your friends." The boy looked a little unsure and nervous, which again, Lance found adorable.

"Dude, it's totally okay, and besides I hear the winner gets a full body pillow of either Levi or Asuna. I want that Levi pillow!" Lance grabbed Red Madness's hand, stalking towards the panel.

"So how long do you think it will be before those two get together?" Pidge asked Hunk; neither of the two was cosplaying.

"Hmm, two weeks," Hunk said after giving it a thought.

"Really? I'm betting three days with how long those two have been eyeing each other," grinned Pidge, hands folded behind her head. The panel they went to was fun and exciting; everyone was enjoying themselves. Though what kept the laughter going was Lance and her witty comments. When it was time to leave, Lance was a bit let down when she didn't win her Levi pillow.

While the group wandered from panel to panel, Hunk and Pidge got along quite well with Red Madness, who fitted perfectly into their little group. After leaving the panels, Pidge and Hunk announced they were going to the Game Room, leaving the two cosplayers alone with each other.

"So, wanna look around at all the awesome cosplays?" suggested Lance.

"Sure," Red Madness agreed; the two walked around the building with Lance complimenting different cosplayers. Some, who were huge fans of hers, was super happy when she complimented them.

"Oh, my god, I love you guys' Sailor Moon cosplay! And you even got the whole gang together!" Lance wore a big smile on her face, standing in front of the large group of Sailor Moon cosplayers.

"Thanks! All of this was inspired by your Sailor Jupiter cosplay that you did last year, saying all those things of how you related to her character and what the character meant to you. You broke us out of our shyness and encouraged us to do this. We've all been huge fans of yours for the longest time, and you're a cosplayer who's an inspirational icon." By the end of the girl's speech, Lance felt teary-eyed.

"I feel so blessed to have such fans!" Lance waved a hand at her face, not wanting to ruin her make-up with tears.

"Can I get a picture, you beautiful group of people?" asked a teary-eyed and touched Lance, who the girls were happy to comply. Each one of them was a long time fan of the Lady Blue blog. After leaving the Sailor Moon group, Lance squealed over an adorable Totoro cosplay; the young girl was happy to receive such praise.

"I like your ears! Can I touch them?" she asked politely. Lance looked over at the girl's mother, who didn't mind. She bent down so the little girl could touch the ears that she had made herself.

"They're so soft!" the little girl exclaimed cutely, bringing forth a smile from all those who were watching, including the aloof Red Madness, who stood silently by Lady Blue's side, watching.

"So got any favorite anime, games, comic-books, or cartoon characters? Any likes at all?" After taking a picture with the cute little girl, Lance started up a conversation with the male cosplayer who she saw as her rival and not-so-secret crush.

"I have a long list of anime characters, but so far, off the top of my head… Itachi Uchiha, Kaneki Ken, Kurosaki Ichigo, Killua, Levi, and many more. For games Noctis, Riku, and Cloud Strife. And comic-book characters, all the Robins," he answered off the bat; they stayed side-by-side next to each other.

"Wow, most of your characters all have one thing in common... they're all emo!" Red Madness looked a little offended at her comment, so Lance quickly corrected herself.

"I meant no offense, dude. I don't wanna be dissing your characters or anything. Especially since Itachi is bae!"

"You're an Itachi fangirl," Red Madness stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yep! It was love-at-first-sight when he first appeared, and after getting to know his story, my love for him grew stronger. You know, I just thought for sure that you were going to say Sasuke."

"When I was younger he was my ultimate favorite, but as I got older and as the show progressed, I had some issues with his character." There was slight frown on his face, something which she understood since she was once a SakuSasu fangirl, though that was all before she stepped into the wonderful and beautiful world of yaoi.

The two talked some more, getting to know their likes and dislike, both ranting about different ships and the ending of Naruto, along with Naruto: The Last. Then they shifted the conversation to their comic-books characters, which someone how turned into them fangirling over the new Black Panther movie and how both couldn't wait for Avengers: Infinity Wars to come out. They also talked about each other's cosplays. Lance asked the details of how he created his Noctis sword, which she found out took him six months of hard labor to make it look the way he wanted it to.

When they both walked into the dealer's room, they were asked by different photographers for pictures. Red Madness was striking poses with his sword, while Lance struck more cute poses. This went on for thirty minutes before they could look around. Lance stuck close to Red Madness's side, calling out the name of characters that caught her attention.

Red Madness became interested in some of the cool looking swords that were being sold. Lance had to separate from him when a few people wanted a picture of her. During this time, Red Madness wandered off, before returning shortly to where he had left Lance, who was looking for him.

"There you are! Where did you go off to?" Lance saw that he was hiding something behind his back.

"Are you hiding hentai behind you? 'Cause if you are, I'm totally cool with stuff like that man. I mean everyone has their kinks. Wait! Is it yaoi!? Lance loves her some yaoi!" Lance smiled pervertedly. "Especially explicit-" but was then caught off guard when a pillow was shoved into her face, but not just any pillow.

"Levi-sama!" squealed Lance, hugging the pillow to her chest like a cherished item.

"I got it for you since you were sad that you couldn't get the one back at the panel," confessed Red Madness, and Lance couldn't stop the giddy smile of happiness that bloomed in her chest at his sweet gesture. Taking a step forward, Red Madness's eyes were blown wide as Lance planted her lips upon his cheek.

"Thank-you~!" Pulling back, she beamed a bright smile at the teen, who was stunned by her action, holding a hand up to where she kissed him.

"You know what, despite us being rivals for so long, I never asked you for your number-"

"You can have it!" Red Madness immediately blurted out, blushing a ripe shade of red after realizing his own actions. Lance couldn't help but giggle, taking out her phone and unlocking it. Keith did the same as the two exchanged numbers.

By the end of the first day of the convention, the three friends wished their new friend well, before they left for home.

That night, after Lance took off her cosplay outfit, she laid on her bed, staring at the new number that was plugged into her phone. "Oh, what the hell!" she said before sending a text to the number, saying:

 **Had fun hanging out with you today! Let's hang out some more tmrw! Btw, love the pillow~!** complete with a smiley face and heart-eyed emoji at the end.

After sending the message, Lance counted the seconds it took before the other would text her back. Two minutes later, Red Madness replied.

 **It was fun hanging out with you as well. Sure. Glad you like the pillow.**

It was plain, simple, and yet sent butterflies flying in Lance's stomach. Clutching the Levi pillow that Red Madness had bought her, Lance fell asleep a very happy girl.


	17. Harem 1: Kiss-Kiss Bug

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Here is the next chapter and honestly, I didn't feel too confident with this chapter at first.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Harem 1: Kiss-Kiss Bug**

Lance had barely paid any attention to the bug-bite she had gotten on the planet, Amare, too busy rescuing prisoners and fighting off galra soldiers. That night, when they returned back to the castle-ship and she was taking off her Paladin armor, she saw a small little pink heart on her forearm and was about to inform Coran, but was taken by surprise when she heard Keith was returning back to the ship. This news excited her, seeing how it had been a long time since either of the two last saw each other.

Not that she was thinking about him constantly, wondering if he was eating, how was he sleeping, were the other Blades treating him okay? Okay so maybe she did worried about him, but they were friends, and that's what friends did. Lance reassured herself, joining the others, starting up a conversation with Pidge and Hunk. It didn't take long for them to hear the doors open; standing there was both Kolivan and Keith.

"Umm... Hey guys," Keith awkwardly greeted the group, who were about to rush towards him and engulf him in a hug if the unexpected didn't happen. That being Lance rushing forward, smashing her lips against Keith's. Her action stunned everyone in the area who was watching. Shiro's eyes were blown wide, Matt's soul flew from his body, Lotor smirked, Allura, Coran, and Hunk seemed confused, Kolivan stepped away from the kissing couple, and Pidge took a picture.

Keith, on the other hand, didn't know what to do or why Lance had suddenly begun to kiss him. Not that he was complaining, her lips were soft and tasted like strawberry lip chap. Lance didn't realize what she was doing, until she noticed another galra, this one female, standing behind Keith. Her eyes were staring down at Lance; she seemed amused at what she was witnessing, which to Lance's horror, was her smashing lips with Keith in front of everyone.

Upon realizing what she was doing, Lance immediately pulled away, looking scared and confused, even though there was some part of her that deeply enjoyed the kiss. The beautiful female galra stepped forward, allowing everyone to get a good look at her. Placing her hand on Keith's shoulder, she said, "You didn't tell me you had a mate." The woman eyed the blushing brunette who had kissed her son and added, "Not a bad choice."

"K-Keith. Buddy. Who is this woman?" hesitantly asked Hunk.

"She's... She's my mother," informed a red-faced Keith as Lance hit the ground with a thud.

"So does this make Klance canon now?" inquired Pidge while everyone else fretted over the fainted Lance.

* * *

When Lance woke up, she was mortified to realize that she had kissed Keith, not only in front of the team but also in front of his newly reunited galra mother. Only after being crowded around and questioned did Lance remember the strange mark the bug-bite had left behind on her skin and informed Coran.

"Oh, this definitely explains things!" Coran exclaimed after examining her medical record.

"Explain what?" inquired Lance.

"You, my dear girl, have been bitten by the kiss-kiss bug. It makes you kiss the person, or people, who you strongly feel attraction towards. Though, the impulse come at random and it was just your luck that the urge sprung forth upon Keith's arrival," explained Coran. Lance was thankful that only her and Coran were in the Medical Bay, as she probably would've fainted again if the others were around to hear this.

"It would just be my luck to get bitten by such a stupid bug. So... I just gotta stay away from everyone who I'm attracted towards. Easy-peasy!" Lance was talking more to convince herself, than to Coran, before saying her thanks, leaving the Medical Bay. Hands shoved into her pockets, she decided to walk around the castle in order to clear her mind while also reminding herself to stay away from Keith. She wasn't in the mood for facing the guy quite yet.

After some time she spotted Matt, working on some tech-project which he was assisting Pidge and Hunk with when he spotted the blue-eyed girl. "Oh, hey Lance!" He waved her over. Lance smiled, running towards the oldest of the Holt siblings, ready to ambush him in a tight hug. When all of a sudden a rush of excitement overwhelmed her, the steps of her feet increasing.

"Matty~!" Matt was caught off guard by the way Lance sang his name, though that all came to halt when her arms hugged his neck, her soft lips smashing into his. It was at the moment, Matt knew he had become a man. Nothing else mattered then, except the heavenly feeling of Lance's soft lips pressed against his own.

Matt unconsciously wrapped his arms around her slim, curvy waist, pressing her closer, not that either noticed. Too busy being lost in the kiss they were sharing, they even missed the presence of the other people who had stumbled upon the scene. Though, it was Pidge loud shriek that had both of them breaking apart from each other, look towards the direction of their audience.

"Lance, what the hell are you doing to my brother?!"

"I swear it's not my fault!" Lance raised her hands in defense.

* * *

The third time Lance's condition had sprung forth was after Coran had explained what was going on with Lance to the rest of the team. Lance's eyes stayed glued to the floor throughout the explanation and quickly excused herself from the room. She acted like she didn't hear Keith when he called out to her, and the rest of the day was spent dodging him, only to run straight into Shiro.

The leader tried to reassure Lance about her condition and how they would find a way to cure it. Lance felt touched, so deeply touched that she yanked the leader down and crashed her lips against his. Lance swore it was magical, even better than her own fantasy. She literally wanted the kiss to last forever. Too bad her wish went unanswered.

"What the hell!?" came the thundering yell from Keith. This made Shiro immediately pull away from Lance, cheeks a cute shade of pink, embarrassed with guilt for what had taken place and for not putting an end to it sooner. Lance immediately took the chance and ran towards her room. For the next few days, she made sure to stay away from two certain key male members.

* * *

The fourth time it happens, she honestly should have seen it coming. She knew her attraction towards the hot Galra Emperor was going to get her in trouble one day. She just didn't think it would be so soon and not in front of so many galra, including her own team. Lotor was definitely more skilled than the others, his kiss was sinful, yet the good kind sinful. Like an addiction that one could not rid themselves of.

Lance had barely paid any attention to when she released a lustful moan, feeling his hands traveling down her back, when like a dream. It was wrenched away from her but by an angry Keith, who was glaring death at the smirking galran emperor, who seemed merely amused by the youngling's actions.

"Stay the hell away from Lance!" growled Keith, possessively holding the brunette in his arms.

"I don't think I can do that. She is such an interesting human, who possess quite a pair of sweet velvety lips. So believe me when I say: I want her." This declaration caused a fight to interrupt between the two, and while the two were fighting, Lance overheard Matt say to Shiro:

"Shiro, I want you to One Punch that jerk into space!"

"Even though we're already in space?" Pidge, with her little smart mouth, threw the redirected question right back into her brother's face. Lance glanced her eyes up at their fearless leader and was stunned to see that Shiro almost considered Matt's idea.


End file.
